Earthbound Sun
by beautiful.melody7
Summary: Nessie is not sure about how she feels about Jacob. She knows that she feels something but she thinks that Jacob only loves her becasue he imprinted on her. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy... so this is my first fanfic. Nessie is 17 and knows all about imprinting and she thinks that that's the only reason why Jacob loves her. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and if you get bored along the way. This will mostly be in Jakes and Nessies POV. Enjoy :)**

Chapter One Nessie's POV.

_It was very hard to tell were I was but I knew it instantly. It was were I always had my dreams. I was at Jacob's place in La Push. I didn't know for ho long I was screaming his name but I did know that I was re-living the day before Jacob told me about imprinting. _

_"Shhh. It's okay Ness." I turned around to find Jacob's body inches from mine. He was shirtless. Like always. _

_"Why did you ask me to come here Jacob?" I never called him "Jake" out loud. _

_"I need to tell you something important Renesmee." He said as I raised my eyebrow. Jeez what could be so "important" at six in the morning? I thought to myself. _

_"I don't know how to say this Renesmee but-" He stopped mid sentence looking at my smile. I couldn't help but be happy around him. I grabbed his hand and told him to continue through my mind. _

_Okay well, there's this thing called imprinting..." I don't know a lot about imprinting other than some wolf thing at that a couple of the guys in the pack had imprinted. _

_"Ness, you okay?" Jacob asked with a worried tone in his voice. _

_"Have you imprinted?" I asked him. I know I shouldn't care but I do. I want Jacob's imprint to be rite for him._

_"Well yes, that's what I want to talk to you about." Jacob told me as I started to feel sick. All of a sudden I started to cry and my instincts told me to run away, so I let go of his hand and did just that._

_My tears washed over me. Edward was going to kill Jacob if he thought that my crying was his fault. _

_I didn't know what was going on. I just wanted to go home and get away from the dizziness. _

_"Renesmee!" I heard Jacob call out after me. I wanted to tell him that I was alright and that I wanted to be alone but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out._

_"Ness! Renesmee!" I finally managed to tell him to leave me alone even though I wanted to tell him that I was fine._

_I started running in vampire speed towards the house leaving my happiness, behind with Jacob. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy…please review! **

Chapter Two Renesmee's POV. 

I woke up suddenly gasping for air. I didn't know why I always had that dream.

I got up from Edward's bed. I slept in his room now since the cottage is rather noisy. . .

I put on a pair of faded jeans and a white T-shirt with a low V-neck. I debated on if I should wear my blue converse or my black uggs. I decided on the uggs since they were easier to put on.

The weather was colder than normal and then I remembered, today was Christmas! Everyone said that all they wanted for Christmas was to give _me _presents. At first I was going to go all out and then I remembered that Alice would probably see herself opening some skinny jeans and stiletto heals that I would have gotten her. So I decided not to even try.

I rushed down the stairs and saw Jacob sitting on the couch with Emmett watching some baseball game.

Jacob looked at me and smiled and got up instantly pulling me into one of his bear hugs.

I smiled at him, but it did not reach my eyes because our faces were inches apart and that made this moment awkward.

"Merry Christmas!" Emmett boomed.

I pulled away from Jacob and kissed Emmett on the cheek.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked him. I knew where Bella and Edward were, at Isle Esme.

"Alice and Jasper are hunting in Canada and they will be here tomorrow. You know where Edward and Bella are and Rosalie is visiting the Denali clan. I'm leaving soon so you and the wolf get to spend Christmas together." Emmett said as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why are they leaving me alone?" I asked trying to hide my anger but did a crappy job out of it.

Emmett just shrugged and said that it was my Christmas present from my parents.

I prayed that things would not be awkward between Jacob and I.

~ 2 Hours Later ~

Emmett left us alone in the silence a couple hours back.

I didn't know what to do with Jacob so I just popped in "Juno" in the DVD player.

I was barely paying attention to the movie and thankfully, Jacob broke the silence.

"Come take a walk with me." He said as he grabbed my hand. Warmth filled my body and I smiled to myself.

I knew were we were going of course. We were going to our meadow. When I was little and I found out that Edward and Bella had a special meadow, I wanted one also, for Jacob and I.

The meadow was not far from the house but it was far enough for it to get awkward again.

After about 15 minutes of walking (in in-human speed) we finally arrived to our spot.

The beautiful spot that I had not seen in a while was now covered in snow. **(A/N: Just imagine that covered in snow if you can!)**

I leaned against a tree as I waited for Jacob to speak.

"Come on Jake, just say what you have to say!" I told him impatiently. It was very odd that I used his nickname but I might as well get used to it now.

He was in front of me and I placed my hand on his heart. I closed my eyes and listened to the humming sound of it. I didn't want to admit it but it was one of my favourite sounds in the world.

"Ness I got you a present."

He pulled out a white box and opened it. I smiled at what was inside.

It represented him very well.

I pulled the necklace out from the box and put it around my neck.

I didn't know what to say other than thank you, but this deserved more than that so I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

My heart pounded in my chest as my head filled with joy. I pushed him against the tree across from me and placed my lips onto his as he gripped my waist. I pulled his mouth apart. Warmth filled my moth and my head started to get dizzy. I snapped away from him realizing what I just did.

"Sorry. And thanks for the necklace." I mumbled.

We walked back home as far away as Jacob would let us be. We walked in silence.

We have to talk about some things when we get home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3...pissed at my laptop cuz it keeps on shutting down...ive had to write this chapter over 4 times now...:(...review...:/**

Chapter Three Jacobs POV

We walked home in silence and she went up to her room and slammed the door on my face.

"Ness. . ." I didn't know what to say. How could she kiss me like that and not be happy? She was the one who did it. But nows not the time to think about that.

"Don't even speak Jacob." So then what should I do?

"Ness what is the problem? The kiss? I'm sorry, I know how you feel about me. But I can't say that I didn't like it, because it would be a lie." I had nothing to lie about.

"No Jacob, the kiss I like. It was wonderful. _Wonderful_! The problem is how you feel about me. If you haden't imprinted on me, that kiss would have never happened. You would be looking at me at you would be feeling sick. You would hate me because I almost killed the love of youre life. If it wasn't for the imprining thing, you would have probably killed me youreself!" She yelled trying to hold back tears but it was no use, she collapsed into my chest and started crying.

I got a better frip on her so that I could look her in the eyes.

"Don't ever say that Renesmee, you know I love you and you know that I would never hurt you." But I'm hurting her rite now, rite?

"Ohh Jacob how can you stay with me when I am unsure of how I feel for you?"

"Ness...if you want me to be just youre friend, then thats all that I will be. But if along the road you want to be more...then I will be waiting for you. "

"Ohh Jacob youre to good for me." I rolled my eyes at this.

"It's the other way around Ness."

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. This girl was going to kill me.

We decided to watch Orphan since there was nothing better on T.V.

Eventually, Nessie fell asleep, her head in my lap. Before taking her up to, I enjoyed the moment for a little bit longer.

I carried her to her room and placed her on her bed. My sweet little angel. God when will she realize that she is in love with me? When will I realize that she just wants to be friends?


	4. Chapter 4

**It's like 3 in the morning and im soo bored…anyays review!**

Chapter 4 Renesmee's POV

"Jacob!" I screamed as I was waving my hands around looking for him. I was scared and I didn't know why. Maybe I was scared if he left me.

"Shh Ness I'm rite here." He took me into his arms but I just pushed him away and told him that I needed to take a shower.

I have so many things to think about. Everything is so confusing. Why is it like this? I know that I feel _something_ for Jacob Black but everything that he feels for me is just his imprinting thing.

I found my self standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a towel rapped around my body. Blood was running down my legs as I realized that I had gotten my period.

I put on my black skinny jeans and red Converse. I looked in the mirror before heading out. I looked the same as usual. Nothing extraordinary other than my hair. I didn't understand how Jacob could be in love with a girl like me but I guess he didn't get to choose, the imprint chose for him. I'm sure that if he would have been able to choose, he would of picked Bella.

I sighed and walked out of the room.

Jake was sitting on my bed flipping through some random magazine.

"I got my period so I apologize in advance if I am extra-cranky." There were no secrets between me and Jacob. He was very understanding.

"Guess we'll be eating bananas all day long!" We both smiled at that one.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

I put my hand against his heart and showed me opening the presents the Cullen's had gotten me.

Jacob took my hand and we started walking down stairs were the Christmas tree was standing in a corner. I groaned out loud as I saw the pile of gifts waiting for me. It would be hours before I un-wrapped all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Umm sorry again for that last crappy chapter…:/ **

Chapter Five Renesmee's POV

The stove caught on fire. It was nothing big but I will never cook again. So I just ordered in Chinese food for him. He ate it all.

I picked up mu iPhone and called Alice. She should be here soon. Alice picked up in the first ring.

"Nessie! Did you see you're cloths?" She said excitedly.

"Ya they were great thanks but where are you? Emmett said that you and Jasper should be here by now."

"I know but we stopped in Seattle because a new store just opened! Isn't that great?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ya sure but when will you guys be home?" I asked her.

"Ohh calm down _mom_, maybe around midnight?" I sighed. Great, I thought. More alone time with Jacob.

"Fine see you later." I told her and snapped the phone shut. What do I do now? Read a book? I sighed out load and Jacob noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"There is nothing to do!" I thought about it for a while and then decided to call Aden, one of my closets friends from school.

"Hey Aden," I said into the phone while Jacob was watching me carefully.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something to day." I already knew the answer since Aden swore he loved me.

"Sure Ness! What do you want to do?" And what's wrong with him loving me? Just because I'm Jacob's imprint does _not_ mean that I am tied down to him.

"Um, we could see a movie?" Today, I will give Aden a chance. Maybe not break his heart. I will have fun. Fun with Aden was simple. But it was much better with Jacob.

"Sure Ness. Do you want me to pick you up?" I mean, come one, I at least deserve to have fun.

"Ya, there's this romantic/comedy that starts at eight and then I was thinking that we could get something to eat." Jacob squinted and looked out the window.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven thirty then?" He asked.

"Yea Aden that's sounds great thanks." I smiled.

"So. . . I guess that it's like a date then . . .?" I almost burst out laughing at his words but I bit my lip.

"Sure Aden, it's a date." I replied then hung up.

Jacob snapped back into reality and looked at me.

"I guess I could go visit Sam and Emily tonight." He told me. A shocked expression fell over my face. It was rare that Jacob ever left me alone.

"You're not coming?" I asked feeling like an idiot. What if he had better things to do than babysit me everyday? Jacob laughed.

"No Renesmee, I am pretty sure that people like privacy on their dates." I took a deep breath and then said that he was rite.

It was seven fifteen and I decided to get dressed. It didn't take me long to get dressed. I put on the dress that Alice had given me, thinking that it was a bit to fancy but I knew that I wanted to play with Aden's mind a little bit. I put my hair in a bun, leaving some ringlets fall around my face. I knew that if I put on heels, it would be to extreme so I just settled on some blue flats with black bows on the side.

As I walked down the stairs, I saw Jacob trying to catch his breath. He smiled at me, clearly broken hearted that he would not be staying with me tonight. I had to admit, I was pretty disappointed myself.

Before I could speak, I heard a light knock on the door. I rushed over to the door and saw Aden standing there in his usual skinny jeans and Converse. I smiled. This look made him look kind of . . . _hot_.

I waved goodbye to Jacob, knowing that he would not see Sam today. He would wait for me to come home.

"Ness, you know that you look great but, I look like a hobo nest to you." He told me doing his crooked smile, suddenly reminding me of Edward.

" You like really incredible actually Aden." I smiled at him and took his hand.

We went to some theatre in Port Angeles, watching some stupid movie. I didn't really pay attention to the movie because I was looking at Aden the whole time. Memorizing his features. I loved how he held my hand the whole time. It made me happy. It made me feel nice. Natural.

Aden looked at me and smiled. I smiled back noticing for the first time that his blue eyes had speck of gold in them.

Jacob's POV

How could Nessie just leave for a "date"? She knew that I could not be away from her. And I had a bad feeling about this guy. But I guess it's because I'm jealous. Jealous because Nessie would be on some other random dude's arms and not mine.

Crap!

I had to do the only thing I could. I had to follow her.

So rite now, I'm sitting in the last row of the movie theatre watching Nessie have some private mushy moment with Aden. MY NESSIE! But the only problem is that she does not belong to me.

I knew that if she found out that I followed her, she would rip off my neck and then eat it gladly in front of Billy. But she left me no choice. She was my imprint and I can't be away from her. I knew it hurt her to when we were apart but she choose this. She should be happy! And it's my fault that she's not.

Maybe if I left it would give her more time to think. But I can never hurt her like that. But if she doesn't want to be with me and if it's always awkward when we hang out, what should I do? We haven't had a real conversation in like forever.

What does Aden have that I don't? Looks? Maybe. . .

Well anyways, what's done is done.

I couldn't stand to see Nessie holding a hand that was not mine so I just got up and left. I would wait back at the Cullen's. Or better yet, I'll just go visit Billy and the pack. It's been ages but I know they understand.

I want them to take my mind off of things but I know that they would not be of help. . .

Renesmee's POV

There was a restaurant not far from here so we decided to walk. Aden did not leave his eyes off of me for a second and I have to say, I liked the attention.

Not that I didn't get attention like this from Jacob but this was different.

Speaking of Jacob. . . I wonder what he's doing rite now. Probably at some bonfire.

I focused my attention back on Aden.

"What do you want to eat Ness?" He asked me as I scanned the menu. I ordered a hamburger and a salad, knowing that it would never be as satisfying as blood.

Ummm. . . blood. . . I wonder how Aden would taste.

"So, what's you're favourite colour?" He asked me pulling me away from my daydreams.

"Ohh ummm, well rite now I guess it's yellow." He seemed fascinated.

"Why?" He asked.

"I guess it's because you kind of remind me of the sun" His eyes sparkled like a little boy at Christmas. But that was a lie, Jacob reminded me of the sun.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked him as the waitress brought our plates. I noticed that she blinked at Aden but he didn't seem to so I just let it go.

"For doing this. I mean you probably had better things to do." I laughed.

"Did you forget that _I _called _you_?" I smiled clearly dazzling him. Something I inherited from Edward.

He touched my knee under the table cloth. This surprised me, not that it was weird but because it was relaxing.

Aden was very special. I can tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Umm so I would really appreciate it if you replied and told me what you think about Aden. **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter Six Renesmee's POV

Aden dropped me off. I knew that Alice and Jasper were home because I saw her Porsche parked in the garage and I saw Jacob's motorcycle parked in front of the house. Poor Jacob, he was probably worried sick, but it wasn't like he didn't know what I was doing. Stalker.

Aden helped me out of the car. Such a gentlemen. I will kiss him tonight.

He walked me to the door and stopped. God, this would be some moment like you see on T.V. I could tell that he needed help.

"Aden, will you just kiss me?" I shrugged. He was ready with ought another word.

His warm lips placed mine as I grabbed his shirt jacket and pulled him closer. I really couldn't complain. The kiss was nice, very nice. His hands tightened around my waist but before anything else could happen, the moment broke.

"Ness! I think it's time for you to come outside. It's chilly out here." I shot daggers at Alice and she smiled, showing her beautiful teeth.

Aden blushed. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight.

As I slipped in the door I snapped.

"How could you Alice?"

"What, I was getting worried. You know that I can't see you!" I took a deep breath. Fine Alice could have her head, Jacob I'm not so sure about.

"Jacob! Here Now!" I screamed. Jacob came rushing down the stairs, clearly ready for what was about to come.

"Hey Ness." He said.

"Hello Jacob. How was you're night?" I replied.

"Great."

"And how was the movie?" I told him, my voice getting louder. Alice and Jasper walked silently up the stairs.

"Ness you know that I can't be away from you!" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care Jacob! Get used to it!" After I said that, silence filled the air.

"I don't think you should sleep here tonight." It pained me to say it but I had to.

With one last look at me, he left.

(3 Hours Later)

I tossed and turned but nothing. I could not sleep with ought him. I wanted to tell Alice that I was going to look for him but did not want to disturb her. . .

I walked out the door and followed his sun-like scent. Of course he would not be far so it was easy to find him. He was sitting against a tree, half way asleep.

"Jake." He instantly got up with a surprised look on his face.

"Jacob I can't sleep with ought you." I sat down next to him and kissed his cheek, showing him an image of me saying sorry.

He rubbed my arm and pulled me closer. I took in his warmth and love drifting off to a deep sleep. Dreaming once again about Jacob. I had forgotten all about Aden.

**A/N: sorry if this is short :/ review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7…review…enjoy! :) **

Chapter Seven Renesmee's POV

I was lying on the couch in my house. Jacob must have dropped me off here before he left for some pack meeting. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Ness! Thank God you're awake! Let's go do something!" Alice beamed. I took a deep breath. Alice always got what she wanted.

"Like what Alice?" I asked her.

"There's a new club open in Seattle. You in?" I rolled my eyes.

"Great! We'll leave at eight." She screamed excitedly.

So it was noon and we had eight hours until we left. What to do what to do? Call Aden! I dialled his number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Ren." He said. Ren? Since when did he call me that? Was it some kind of girlfriend-boyfriend nickname thing that he was doing? Was I supposed to call him Den now? Or was I supposed to call him something like "baby" or "teddy-bear"?

"Hey, want to hang out today?" I asked, picking at a loose thread on my shirt.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"You can just come over and we can watch a movie." I really had no other ideas. My brain was tired.

"Sure be there in fifteen." He said.

I got up so I could put on something decent. I finally decided to put on some shorts and a long black sleeved shirt that hugged my curves nicely. I left my hair the way it was, to lazy to do anything with it. It took me five minutes to get dressed.

The other ten minutes went by to slow but then I thanked the heavens that I heard Aden knock on the door. To bad it was Aden was with Jacob.

"Hey." I told them both as I slowly got up. I didn't know to who I was saying to it first.

"Hey Ness!" Jacob smiled and came over to hug me while I kept my eyes on Aden who looked uncomfterble. I pushed Jacob away and he looked heart broken.

I took Aden's hand and pulled him over to the couch next to me.

"Hey Ren," Again with the name? It was either Nessie, Ness or Renesmee. But I didn't tell him that.

"I have something for you." He said as he pulled out a black box and opened it. Inside there was a silver heart with a sort of zigzag pattern **( A/N Photo on my profile ) **in the middle.

"Wow thank you. It's perfect." I could tell that he was hoping for something more out of me. Well what did he want? For me to suck his face off? Suddenly, he was reaching for my neck and saying that he would take of the necklace that I had on so he could put the one he got me on.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I jumped off the couch. Did he think that I was over reacting and maybe I was.

"Well, don't you want to wear it?" He asked as a pained look fell over his face. Fine.

"Ohh yes, sorry." I grabbed the necklace from the box and put in on myself. I felt horrible. Like I was betraying Jacob. Well, Aden was my boyfriend. I think.

It didn't feel rite to have Aden's heavy necklace on but I just pushed that thought away.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked. He asked a lot of questions.

"Ohh umm, Alice and I are going to this new club later." I told him.

"Ohh do you mind if I come?" I wanted to say no but I couldn't say no to him. He was so fragile.

"Sure Aden. I'll go make us some popcorn and you can choose a movie." I pointed to the shelves and he got busy looking through them. I really just wanted to talk to Jacob.

He was sitting on the kitchen counter looking busy eating his sandwich but he quickly came and walked over to me and squinted his eyes.

"Where's the necklace I gave you?" He asked loud enough for Aden to probably hear. My hand flew to my neck.

"Ohh it's in my pocket."

"Why?"

"Because Aden gave me this one and I didn't want to hurt his feelings by not wearing it.

"Okay but what about my feelings?"

"Jacob. . .he will probably forget about the necklace and as soon as he does, I will put yours on." I told him.

"No I don't think he'll forget since he's in love with you." I bit my lip. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"So what I he is! I'm not asking you for permission for anything! I can wear what I want." I yelled, only for Jacob to hear. He rolled his eyes. He looked completely handsome when he did this and I suddenly felt myself being swept away with emotions that I never felt before.

"Where are you going tonight? Did he say something?

"What?" I asked as I pulled out he popcorn from the cupboard and popped it in the microwave.

"I said where are you going tonight?"

"Why do you want to come?" I asked him with a smile on my face. I didn't mind it if he came.

"Ya."

"Okay well were leaving for this club in Seattle at eight so. . ." But before I could finish he said later and left. The popcorn was finished but I really didn't want to go back into the living room but I knew I had to.

Aden picked _The Backup Plan_. Did this guy have any taste in movies? I was kind of hopping to watch something scary.

The movie finished before I knew it because I was mostly thinking about what was wrong with Jacob and all the things I felt for him. I mean, I know there's something but, it's to much of a risk to take. But then again sometimes you've got to jump in the pool before testing the waters. Edward took a chance with Bella and look what happened. Could I have that with Aden? I felt the need to throw up at the thought and thanked God that he gave me time to go and get dressed.

I was mostly thinking of something that would drive Jacob crazy, since tonight I would tell Aden that we have nothing in common and that we could not see each other anymore.

I put on a hot pink strapless dress with fishnet leggings and silver stilettos. I took off Aden's necklace and placed it in my purse, also putting on Jacob's.

I heard a knock on the door and knew that it was Jacob so I yelled downstairs and asked Aden to get the door.

I heard some kind of conversation going on. I left my hair the way it was since Alice came into my room and grabbed my arm.

As we walked downstairs, I saw a girl with dark long hair holding Jacob's arm and suddenly felt the need to kill her.

"Hey who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Julie, Jacob's date." Date? Since when did Jacob date? But I couldn't blame him. Why should he wait for me when I wouldn't be with him? I was hoping to get some attention from Jacob but he didn't seem to notice so I walked to Aden and let him put his arms around my waist.

This was no longer to get attention, it was to make Jacob mad.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Renesmee's POV 

We all got in Alice's Porsche. I tried to make eye contact with Jacob but he seemed all wrapped up in Julie. Who was the freaky chick? So if Jacob was going to be al wrapped up in Julie, then I was going to do the same with Aden. I gave him kisses on the cheek almost every minute as I noticed that Jacob was stealing glances over at me.

I smiled wickedly at him.

We arrived at some skanky club named "The Pinto".

It played some funky 80's music and I had to say that it seemed like the place where you are most likely to find prostitutes. This was probably the place where Jacob picked Julie up. Haha. . .

I grabbed Aden's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. I grabbed his hands and put them around my waist and turned myself around. I started to move my hips against his large and growing erection.

A waitress dressed as a Playboy Bunny came over and offered us drinks. We both took one. Aden took his time but I was impatient. I gulped it down and looked over at Jacob and Julie. Jacob was sitting on a chair and Julie was on his lap with her hands around his neck. That should be me.

I waved over to the waitress and when she came I got another drink…and another…and another…until I lost count. I could tell that Aden was drunk also by his breath.

He took my hand and we entered a room that said "Staff Only". It was dark and I could barely see his face.

He kissed me rough and I kissed him back, weaving my finger in his hair. He took off his top and my dress, leaving me in my boy shorts and bra. He started to take off his belt but I told him to stop.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm not ready. Stop!" I screeched.

"Fine. Okay, I can wait." I was glad that he was understanding about this, even when he was drunk. We got dressed and headed out. I met everyone else and told them that I wanted to go home. Jacob offered to take me home, so that everyone else could stay.

I gave Aden a kiss on the mouth before getting into Jacob's car. Jacob drove very slow. Humans.

"Nessie, are you drunk?" He asked me clearly worried.

"So what?" I asked him raising my hands.

"Ness, Edward is going to kill you!" I gulped but shook the fear away.

"So what? Getting drunk is like a rite of passage! Who cares?"

"You're father will." He said in a stern voice. I didn't realize it but we were home, and Edward was pacing in front of the door.

"You! Get you're hands away from Renesmee!" He yelled.

"Dad, dad, calm down!" I said.

"He and Alice were supposed to be watching you!" He screamed again, only looking at Jacob.

"They are not my babysitters! Eventually, I'm going to be a full vampire and I wont ever have a chance to get drunk again! You should be happy that I'm getting every human experience!" I laughed as I said this.

"Plus," I continued. "Jacob was there with his own date, minding his own business. But he was nice enough to leave that prostitute there so he could drive me home." I laughed again. Everything was fuzzy.

"Go to you're room and get some sleep Nessie." I did as hi was told, awaiting my hangover with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter Nine Renesmee's POV

I was grounded for a week. Edward never punished me before but he thought that it was only fair because of my immature behaviour. But he couldn't say that it was not rite to fulfill every human experience. I knew that I would win that argument because that was how he acted with Bella.

I couldn't see Aden the whole time I was grounded and I wanted to talk to him about what happened. I was scared that he didn't want to see me anymore because of what happened the other night, even though he said that he didn't mind waiting, but what if that was just the alcohol talking?

Bella fought for my freedom by not having sex with Edward at night, but of course she gave in. Apparently the only thing she kept from her human years were her hormones.

But I didn't mid being grounded. It gave me a time to think about everything. Things like Jacob Black. But my thoughts were cut short when my father knocked on the door.

"Come in father." I told him in my most "grown-up" voice.

He winced at the name that I called him. When I turned "7", I just started calling everyone by there names. They didn't seem to mind.

"Renesmee, you're mother thinks that it would be best if we gave you some bounders." He said.

"Like what?" This could be my way out! Edward glared at me when he read my thoughts. I forgot he could do that.

"Well, you are still grounded," I groaned when he said that. "But, you are free to see Jacob since I understand how hard it is for him to be away from you."

"Thanks dad." I said sarcastically.

"And I'm sorry." This I meant.

"And if I may be of help, I think you should talk to Jacob about what you feel. Listen to him Renesmee. You will be surprised to know what goes on in his head." He said as he tapped his forehead.

I ran down the stairs and found Jacob waiting there impatiently.

"Ness! So you out of jail yet?" he asked a big smile on his face.

"Ya but only to see you." An even bigger smile.

"Can we go to First Beach? I think I we should talk about some stuff." I asked him.

"Sure Ness." He said as he took my hand and we headed to his motorcycle.

I put my arms around his waist as I felt the wind blowing in my hair. It felts as if I was in some cheesy movie that never made it to the cinemas.

We reached the beach in no time. I grabbed his hand and started walking. Warmth flooded over me.

"Jacob, I can honestly say that I do have feelings for you." I said looking away.

"Renesmee, you know that I can't be you're friend. It killed me last night to see you dancing with that jerk."

"But you were there with Julie." I said her name with venom in my voice. Jacob laughed. What was so funny?

"I thought it would be best to move on but I couldn't. it hurt to think of being with someone else." I bit my lips and turned to him.

"Jacob, I know I'm in love with you. You know it to."

"Renesmee, I want to be more than you're friend." He said.

"Good, because that's what I want to. I also want for you to kiss me."

"He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I placed my lips onto his and weaved my fingers in his hair. He was being gentle, but rite now, I wanted it rough.

I forced his mouth open. My mouth filed with his warm air. Feeling danced around me. I could feel him smile against my lips.

"Finally." Jacob said but gave me no time to reply as he placed his lips onto mine once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Renesmee's POV

We were at home when I told Jacob that I needed to call Aden. He refused at first but when I told him it was because I had to end things, he looked the other way.

I thought of what to say to Aden. I didn't want to hurt him but I also couldn't string him along. He wasn't my puppet.

When Aden got here my heart was pounding fast. I had never done this before. I looked to Jacob for reassurance but he didn't say anything. What would he say? Do you want me to dump him for you?

"Listen Aden," I said as he sat on the couch with Jacob next to him.

"I don't think things are going to work out." His face turned red like I had just slapped him.

"What? Was this about the other night? Because I can wait Ren." Jacob raised an eyebrow and asked just what exactly happened that night.

"Nothing happened." I told him and focused back on Aden.

"Aden, I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry." He sat there for a moment and then with ought a word, he got up and slammed the door. I felt sad of course. He really was a sweet guy.

"So, what happened that night?" Jacob asked. I didn't know why I should keep it from him I mean, we can't keep secrets from each other if were going to be together for eternity.

"Ohh well things were about to get out of hand but I stopped it before it was to late." I bit my lip.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to." I knew were this was going.

"Why?" God he asked so much questions.

"Because Jacob, I wanted you to be my first okay! Are you happy now!" I tried to look serious but couldn't help it. Jacob walked over to me and kissed me. I heard Edward clear his throught as he came down the stairs with Bella. Jacob and I quickly pulled apart.

"Ohh please Renesmee like it makes any difference. You have forgotten that I can read you're thoughts." I blushed a shade o pink.

"Ness, you should get some sleep, school starts tomorrow." Bella said. I kissed her on the cheek and headed upstairs. I had forgotten all about school.

Jacob laid down on the bed and I snuggled close to him.

(Next Day At School)

Jacob of course had been coming to school with me all this time. We only had science together but we met up in the hallways. I couldn't wait until lunch because the attention I was getting from the guys was uncomfortable.

Classes came and went. I was half way asleep when I heard the lunch bell ring and headed straight to the cafeteria.

I saw Jacob sitting at a table with a smile on his face when he saw me. I reached the table and gave him a kiss to drive him crazy.

Some random dude approached and said hi.

"Hey." I said back to him.

"Do you want to hang out some time?" Jacob growled from behind me, low enough for the guy not to hear. He leaned across the table.

"Sorry dude, but if you want to end up in the hospital with a missing arm, then I suggest you leave. Because I do not intend on leaving Renesmee even for a second. Now go away."

The guy left completely traumatized.

"What was that all about Jacob?" I asked picking at the food that Jacob had gotten me.

"Well I already saw you with a guy other than me once, I don't need to see it again."

"It's okay, I like it." I blushed and heard a growl coming from Jacob.

"I also like that to." I continued. The growl was extremely sexy.

The bell rang and he took my hand and we headed to science.

He sat on the other side of the room so I kissed Jacob on the cheek and headed to my seat. I hated this class because the teacher Mr. Switzer always looked at me funny. But today, we had a substitute and I relaxed into my chair. Not from the Switzer thing but from the fact that we probably wont have any homework.

I looked over to Jacob and smiled at him.

But then my smile faded when I saw Aden walk into the room. And the I remembered that his seat was across from mine. I smile at him but he just saw through me and headed to his seat.

Fine, I wont waist my time with him. I shrugged as the sub walked in. He had blond hair tied into a bun with blue eyes. She was very pretty and looked young.

I already knew whatever we were studying today so I focused my attention back on Jacob.

Jacob's POV

I couldn't stop glaring at Aden. I could tell he knew that I was looking at him because he seemed uncomfortable.

I noticed that he also stole glances at Renesmee. My Renesmee. Yes that's rite, she is mine.

I looked at her. She was pretending to take notes. I knew she would probably be sleeping if she could. She bit her lip when she looked my way but hen quickly looked at the bored with the teachers writing on it.

Should I be taking notes to? Oh well who cares?

I didn't even know why Nessie went to school. Was it to be normal? Because she was everything but normal.

Would Aden ever stop looking at her? I mean, he left when she told him it was over. They could have been friends if he wanted. I want to kill him.

Would Nessie be upset if I did? I mean, I'd help her get over it.

Would this class _ever_ end? I'd rather study Nessie than this. What are we studying anyways?

Ahh, life was easy in La Push.

Maybe we could go to La Push after. Nessie would want to see Leah and Emily. Leah was like Nessie's close friend now.

And I hadn't seen the pack in a while. And I'm sure that Nessie would rather go to La push than do homework.

God, I'd kill for sleep rite now. Mmmm . . . . Sleeping with Renesmee. I shrugged the dirty thought away.

"Jake, come on!" Nessie was standing at my desk. Yes! One day down!

I got up and took her hand. We didn't need to go to our lockers and grab our bags. We just needed to be alone.

We walked down the stairs and reached the parking lot. We had been using Edward's car for transportation.

"Ness, you want to go down to La Push?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She squealed as she tossed her book to the back seat. "Yes Jacob!" She kissed my cheek but when she pulled away, I took her by the shoulders and kissed her lips. Mmmm…she tasted like strawberries.

I pushed her to her seat, smiling. She but her lip.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing. Did you know that you're like a really good kisser?" She laughed.

"Nope. I've never been told that before." I smiled wickedly at her making her giddy.

"Good." She said as she focused her eyes back on the road.

Were we already driving?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven Renesmee's POV

We were all hanging out at Billy's house. Leah and I were talking about her new imprint. His name was Steven and apparently "he shined like the sun". I couldn't help but be happy for her.

Sam had stopped fazing so he could grow with Emily, especially since they were expecting a little girl, anytime now. They had decided to name her Esther. I loved that name. It had so much emotion with it I guess. That little girl will be loved.

"So," Embry said. "You and Jake getting it on?" Everyone laughed as Jacob slapped him across his face. I blushed a deep red of purple.

"So Em, you have to bring little Esther over when she's here. Rosalie will just go crazy." I thought about Rosalie. Edward said that she would be home in a couple of days.

"Ness, what do you think I should wear for my date with Steven tomorrow night?" Leah asked me, pulling me away from my train of thought.

"Ohh umm, well what are you guys going to do?" I asked her.

"We are having a picnic on the beach." I smiled.

"That's so romantic! Well I guess you should just wear jeans and a shirt. It would be better if he threw you into the water and then you would have to take of you're cloths in fear of hypothermia," I rose up my left eyebrow and smiled wickedly at her.

"And then he would give you his jacket. You would smile at him and he would slowly place a kiss on you're cheek. . ." Everyone looked at me. What?

"You have some imagination Ness." Emily said to me. I got up and placed my hands on her stomach. I sent the baby images of Emily and Sam. Esther started kicking around.

"Oh my gosh," Emily squealed.

"What did you do to make her so happy?" She continued.

"I just sent her images of her mommy and daddy." I told her as I kissed Emily's belly and then her cheek.

"Thank you Renesmee. I'm sure you would make a great mother."

It was getting late and a little while later, everyone left. I was staying over because I was to tired to move. Emily's words still rang through me. I had absolutely no experience with kids. How would I be a great mother? Can I even still have kids? I mean, I still have my period for one day every month. I would have to talk to Jacob and the Cullen's about that later.

"C'mon Ness, you can sleep on my bed." Jacob said, _again_. How many times did I have to tell him that I was perfectly comfortable on the couch? I just needed a place to crash.

Jacob sat on the floor and I started playing with his hair.

"Jacob I think it would be best if I didn't go to school anymore." I told him.

"Why?" he took my hand from his hair and started playing with my fingers.

"Because it is rather boring and I already know everything that we would be studying. I mastered them when I was like four." I showed him a memory of Edward teaching me history and then how we would read a Shakespeare novel a day.

"But don't you want to have the full experience? Like go to college?" he asked.

"No. I have all of eternity to do that."

"So what would you do all day?" I thought about my answer and then came up with something Emmett would say.

"You." I giggled and he laughed his husky laugh.

"Okay, but you have all of eternity to do that." He said.

"Yes but I might get impatient." I got off the couch and sat on his laps, showering him with kisses. My lips got more furious as I weaved my finger through his hair and he gripped my waist. Our mouth opened in unison. I tasted his lips with my tongue. The taste drove me crazy. He tasted like sunlight, even though you can't taste sunlight.

I put me leg around him. Hot air filled my mouth.

"There's to much clothing." I said as I started to pull on Jacob's shirt. He stopped kissing me.

"No Nessie," Why not? Billy was asleep and I'm sure we wouldn't make _to_ much noise.

"I don't want you to do something you regret." He finished. Regret?

"I don't regret you and I won't regret this." I told him looking into his eyes.

"How do you know that you wont wake up tomorrow realizing that you're bored with me and ready to meet someone else?" he asked. We both got up and I started pacing around.

"I know I won't Jacob. And I can prove it to you. I can prove to you that I will love you forever." I said, my mid made up by what I was going to say. I took a deep breath.

"Marriage," I said as his mouth opened wide.

"You want to get married?" He asked.

"Only with you." I replied.

"Come on, I want to show you something. Just wait here a sec." he said as he rushed upstairs and came down with a flashlight.

He took my hand and we headed outside. He started striping in front of me. I shut my eyes not because I was embarrassed but because he took me by surprise. I opened my eyes and he handed me his cloths.

He changed into a wolf rite in front of me. I rubbed his reddish-brown fur. I never had a dog.

"Do you want me to get on you're back?" I asked the Jacob-wolf. He nodded his huge

head.

I got on his back and he started running. This was nothing like being on his motorcycle. Not that I haven't been on his back before.

We stopped at a part of the beach that I hadn't seen before. Jacob fazed into his amazing human form and I handed him his cloths.

He put them on and took my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a place that we recently started for the pack and their imprints," He turned on the flash light and started waving it around. We skidded to a spot in front of a tree. He shined the light at the tree. It had the names of the packs with their imprints names beside it. I gasped when I saw it.

"Why didn't you show me this before?" I asked him.

"Well I didn't want you to be creped out." He said as he took out a knife from his pocket.

He placed it on the tree and wrote Jake & Nessie 4 ever. I felt like if I was in some cheesy movie but I didn't mind. I liked it.

I kissed Jacob on the cheek. He placed the knife in his pocket and dropped the flashlight. He pulled out his hand from the pocket and took my left hand. He kissed my hand and each one of my fingers tenderly. He placed a ring in my hand and whispered the magic words.

"Marry me." I gasped even though I knew what he was going to ask. I said yes a million times and he showered me with kisses. I held up my hand and looked at the ring.

"It was my moms. I could change it if you like. " What! No!

"No! I love it! It's beautiful." **(A.N: Ring on my profile.) **

I loved it. But then I thought of something.

"Jacob, I'm too young to get married." Jacob just shrugged and said that we could wait. Like Alice would wait.

"Jake, can you take me home now; I want to see if Rose and Emmett are back yet."

We arrived at the house in twenty minutes, Jacob going slow and enjoying the moment.

"What do you mean you're engaged? You can't be you're too young! You are like eight years old! And plus, I won't let my daughter get married to a dog. " I rolled my eyes at how much venom he put into the word dog.

"Dad, do I look like I am eight?" I asked him and he slowly shook his head. "Do I act like I am eight?" Again he shook his head. "Then I shouldn't be treated like one! And I am not getting married soon. I'm going to wait a few years," I heard Alice scream out "No!" but I let it go.

"I am in love with Jacob just like you were in love with Bella. Are you going to deny us our feelings for each other? Because really, you are acting like Charlie now. " I knew everything about my parents past. Like how Charlie reacted and to how Edward would sneak over and stay over with Bella.

"Edward, just let them be happy. That's what you wanted for me. It's the exact same with Renesmee and Jacob. " My mother said as she winked at me and Jacob. I knew I was going to win this conversation because Edward didn't want to get Bella mad as she would mess up his car.

"Fine but I swear if you get married before you are eighteen, I will put you're dog in the hospital " I thanked him in my head over and over.

"Ohh and _dad_, I don't want to go to school anymore. I'm not asking for you're permission but I think we pretty much figured out that I can't really live a normal life. I don't want to anyways." Edward just nodded his head.

I took Jacobs hand and we started walking up the stairs.

"No! Where are you going?" Edward asked, only looking at Jacob.

"Edward calm down, or did you forget what we used to do at night with Charlie in the other room?" Bella told him and he just nodded his head. He took her head and they started heading to the cottage. Gee, wonder why? Haha…

I ran up to my room and sat on the bed waiting for Jacob. When he finally sat beside me, I snuggled in his neck and kissed it over and over and over.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve Renesmee's POV

It was my last day of school and I thanked the lords that it was almost over.

I told everyone that wanted to know that I was going to be homeschooled and of course, they believed me.

Jacob did not come today because he said he had to talk to the pack or whatever. So, my day was pretty much boring.

I decided to talk to Aden. I saw him sitting at his lunch table with a bunch of his friends. I approached him and saw his friends raise their eyebrows at me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Aden?" I asked him as he nodded his head and his friends left the table, checking me out.

"Aden, I think you're being really immature about this whole thing." I told hi as I sat down across from him. I had no problem with speaking my mind and telling the truth.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Aden, just because I stopped having feeling for you doesn't mean that I didn't want to be friends with you." I told him. I know that to most people, it would have been hard but I wouldn't have minded. 

"Renesmee," he said low enough for only me to hear. "How can I just be you're friend when I am in love with you." I bit my lip.

"Well at least you would have been able to be with me in some sort of way." I told him as he rolled his eyes.

"How can I be you're friend when you are going around messing with that douche bag." He lowered his head as he said this. I took a deep breath. He was really pushing my limits.

"I do not mess around with him. I have a normal relationship. What I am doing with _Jacob _is what you would have wanted me to do with you." I told him the facts.

"Ness come on, you would not have done _anything _with me. You were afraid." I sighed again.

"I was drunk. And I was not ready. Is that a problem? Is every girl you date supposed to give you a blow job?" I raised my left eyebrow at him.

"No! It just surprised me when you didn't! And then I was even more taken back when I realized that I was in love with you." I rolled my eyes.

"You were never in love with me. You were just dazed Aden!"

"Then how do you know that _you're Jacob _isn't just dazed. Or maybe you are and you think you like him." he will not give up will he?

"Listen Aden, it is so much different than being with some other guy. We are in love with each other. You will soon know the feeling but if you truly love me, you will put this behind you and be my friend."

"I do not want to be you're friend." He said and stood up and walked away from me, leaving me alone.

I really didn't mind. That was his choice. He would regret it but, at least I know I tried.

The bell rang and students furiously walked out of the cafeteria. I pulled out my phone from my pocket. Alice had gotten me an LG Xenon. She said it was good to change you're phone every month because then you would never get bored.

I dialled Bella's number.

"Hey Ness. What's wrong?" Of course she would think that something was wrong.

"Nothing. Can you come and pick me up? I'm done here."

"Sure Renesmee. I'll be there in fifteen." She closed the door and I made my way down to the front of the school.

I saw my dad's Volvo but with Jacob inside. He rolled down the window and I asked where my mom was.

"Well, umm, she was busy." I rolled my eyes. Busy. She was always _busy_.

As I got into the car, I asked him what he did all day. He started up the car.

"Nothing. I was down at La Push and then I took a shower." I noticed that because his hair was wet. He looked incredibly sexy with his hair wet. I bit my lip because I wanted to kiss him so bad but I was afraid that it might cause an accident.

As if reading my thoughts, Jacob laughed his husky laugh.

"You're blushing like crazy Ness." He smiled. I bit my lip even harder.

When Jacob pulled into the garage, I heard a loud _boom_ on the roof of the car.

I got out and smiled.

"Emmett, you're back! And you scratched the paint. Edward is going to kill you." I told him as he jumped off the car and gave me one of his huge bear hugs.

"Ahh Ness, Edward is to busy these days, and if he has anyone to get mad at, it's Jacob, for not taking perfect care of his baby." Jacob stuck his tongue out at him.

"Nessie! Is _that_ what you wore today?" Alice asked as she came through the door of the garage.

"Ya." Was something wrong with converse sweat pants and a shirt?

"Never mind, we have something we need to talk about." She took my hand and we ran into the living room where everyone was either standing or sitting on the couch. I saw my father, his hair was unusually messy. Hmm. . .

"Renesmee." My father said and I laughed.

Emmett went to join Rose and I followed. I gave Rose a hug and she kissed me on the cheek.

"Renesmee, I guess we should just get this over with." Rosalie said in a stern voice. I looked to my mom, hoping she would tell me what was going on.

"Ness, we have to move." The words slapped me across my face. I got up and started pacing.

"No, no, no, no! How could this happen? I can not leave Jacob." I said, my hands shaking. I knew that eventually we were going to have to move but I just started my life with Jacob.

"Renesmee, Jacob of course is coming with us." Edward pointed out.

"What? And just leave his whole life behind! His pack, his friends, Billy! You want me to take that way from him?" I screamed. Jacob rushed over to me and tried to calm me down but it was useless.

"Nessie, you don't have to worry, _you _are my whole life."

"But you're pack Jacob! You have to think about these things. Sure you will be with me but part of you will be here! In this house, at La Push! You have to think about these things!" I yelled, fighting back tears.

"Renesmee do you understand that if I stay here, I would kill myself? Sure I'll miss everyone. But it would be unbearable with ought you. And we would visit."

"When?" I asked in a small voice.

"Next week. Ohh Nessie, you're going to love Alaska. Our new house even had a pool!" Alice said with excitement.

"A pool in Alaska?" I asked her.

"It's heated. It's all good." She smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I was going to miss the place. My whole life was here.

**Six Days Later**

"Ness, you don't have to pack anything. I've re-stocked everything!" Alice squealed.

I dropped everything and stuffed it under the bed.

I was taking the move a lot easier than I thought I would take it.

I had just hunted so I was god for a month and a half. Edward was really uptight about the whole hunting thing. He said I should get used to eating human food and I agreed.

"Jacob?" asked as I walked down the stairs to the living room. He dropped the T.V remote on the couch.

"Yea Ness." He said as he kissed me.

"Can we go see Billy. I want to say goodbye to him before we leave." I wanted to say bye to everyone.

"Sure Ness. The guys wanted to see you to!" he took my hand and we headed to the garage.

Rosalie was under Emmett's car, while Emmett was reading to Rosalie.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen Renesmee's POV

I felt horrible for taking Jacob away from Billy. Sure, Billy said it was OK but I could see the look in his eyes. He would miss Jacob. How can I leave Billy alone here? I almost thought for a second that Jacob should stay. Just for a second.

"Ness, you don't have to do that." Jacob said, taking the plate away from my hands. I had made dinner for the guys and now they were all watching some game on TV.

"I don't mind Jacob. Really." I said, fighting back for the plate.

"But you already did so much." He said pulling the plate away from my body.

"Hey you to love birds stop flirting and just wash the late!" Emily said. I smiled at her. She had gotten bigger. I gave the plate to Jacob and walked over to her.

I kissed Emily's cheek and then her belly.

"You are going to be very loved Esther." I placed my hands on the Emil's round belly and showed the baby images of everyone. I felt her kick furiously inside Emil's stomach.

"Did that hurt?" I asked her.

"No. I savour every time she kicks." Emily smiled.

"Ohh Emily, I can't wait to see her! I'm giddy all over!" I said as we both sat on the floor, since the couch was taken.

"I know Ness. Just imagine how you will feel when you have your own." Her smile disappeared when she saw my face.

"I'm sorry Renesmee. Did I say something wrong?" She asked me.

"No Emily its fine. I was just thinking about Jacob. Do you think he would want kids?" That wasn't it at all. I wasn't worried if Jacob would want kids. He would be doing happy dances all day long. I was worried if I could still conceive a child.

"Oh don't worry Ness. He would love kids!" I would love kids to.

"So Em, are you worried about any of the guys imprinting on Esther?" Jacob said as he took a spot next to me on the floor.

"Well I'm not but it would probably drive Sam crazy. He wants her all to herself." Emily smiled at Sam and he noticed rite away and smiled back and then Sam shot daggers at all the guys.

We all laughed.

"Sam barely lets me go outside because he's worried that one of the guys will realize that they have imprinted on his baby." She said as she rubbed her belly.

"Jacob you should feel how much she kicks when Renesmee sends her images. Try it." Emily told us. We both put a hand on Emily. I sent Esther an image of Jake and I and she started kicking. Jacob's eyes lit with excitement. He had a smile on so huge, that it even looked painful.

I pulled my hand away and Jacob's smile faded a little when the baby stopped kicking.

"It's almost like she wants to come out rite now." Jacob said.

"Well nothing's stopping her." I told Emily and Emily smiled.

"Emil, come on sweetheart. It's time to go home." Sam said as he helped Emily get up.

We said goodbye to everyone and I won't lie, I cried a little bit. It was just sad. I would have to wait a few months to see them again. I'm sure we would visit for Christmas but it still wouldn't be the same.

I cried even harder when we had to say goodbye to Billy. I apologized over and over saying that we would visit and that I was sorry I was taking Jacob away. It didn't feel rite saying goodbye to this little red house. It was my second home.

But I knew that if I stayed a little bit longer, it would have just been harder on Jacob and I so we got into the car. I looked back once and saw Billy rolling himself inside. I fought back tears and then I just exploded knowing that I was taking Jacob away from his home.

Jacob kept saying the whole ride home that it didn't mater where he was as long as he was with me but I was in no mood to listen. I wanted to take Billy with us but I shrugged the thought away because I couldn't stand to take him away from his home to.

About half way home I stopped crying but I was in no mood to talk.

"Renesmee, why are you being so hard on yourself? You knew this day would come eventually." I rolled my eyes at him. I was going to explain myself _again_.

"Jacob, do you understand that you are leaving you're life behind because you're stuck with me forever?"

"Don't think like that Renesmee you are my life. And I don't mind being stuck with you. Forever." He said to me on a stern voice.

"Forever then." I replied and suddenly felt better. Jacob always knew what to do. I thanked my lucky stars that I was with him.

We finally arrived home and Jacob rushed to my door and opened it for me. I put my hand in his and we started walking toward the house.

Everyone was looking as normal as ever but as soon as I stepped inside, Alice told me to get upstairs and to get some sleep since we were leaving tomorrow and I needed my beauty sleep, as Alice would put it.

I had no intention of changing to something more comfortable so I just stayed in my jeans and sweater.

Jacob laid down beside and I asked him to tell me a story.

"Aren't you a little old for silly stories?" He asked me and I shook my head. He kissed my nose and then started to tell me about some wolf legend that I had already heard at bonfires.

"That was great Jake but I meant some thing like _Cinderella _or _Sleeping Beauty_." I told him.

"I know but I'm not really familiar with the ones you've heard."

"It's okay. You're stories are ten times better." I kissed him softly on the lips and then started to snuggle into his neck. I was asleep in no time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen Renesmee's POV

"Wake up!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. I waved her away.

"Renesmee, if you don't wake up, I'm leaving you here."

"Okay." I really didn't care at this point. I was too tired.

"Renesmee, get off the bed." I rolled off and hit the floor.

"Nessie, come on." I heard Jacob say.

"No! Now leave me alone!" I shot back. I was being such a lazy ass but I didn't care.

"OK Ness but you're going to miss you're good morning kiss." I heard Jacob fake a sigh.

I got up with my eyes closed and puckered my lips, waiting. But instead of being kissed, I was dragged across the room by Alice. She had won.

"Renesmee, do you understand that we have to be on schedule?" She asked as she stripped me. I wonder what she was going to make me wear today.

I didn't pay attention to the cloths but I watched as she did the "Smokey eye" on me, because I would probably have to do it my self sometime.

I looked in the mirror when Alice was finished and couldn't believe my eyes.

"You don't like it!" Alice sobbed.

"No Alice, I love it of course. But do you think that this is appropriate for a plane ride?" I questioned.

"Who cares? It looks hot on you." She said as she took my hand and started skipping down the stairs to the leaving room where everyone was waiting.

"Finally!" Jasper said and Alice shot him look that probably said that he crossed a line.

"What babe, you guys took forever." Alice let go of me and I made my way to Jacob.

"Well what do you care if I take forever?" She asked him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He smiled at her, hoping she would give in.

"No! You deserved to be punished! You wouldn't want everyone to look like hobos all the time rite?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"Well that's what I'm doing. Preventing that from happening!"

"I said I'm sorry Alive." He said in his southern accent.

"I don't care! For you're rudeness you don't get to see me in my new Victoria's Secret outfit I bought to surprise you."

"No! Alice!" She laughed at him wickedly. She was an evil pixie.

"OK, do you think that we could go now? The taxi's are outside waiting for us." Everyone nodded. There were three taxi's. Edward, Bella and Esme went inside the first. The second one held Rose Emmett and Carlisle and the third was for Jacob, Alice, Jasper and I.

The drivers followed the car that Carlisle was in. Jacob held my hand the whole time.

"Do you think that Edward would mind if I checked out his daughter?" Jacob asked me in my ear.

"Yes but I don't think the daughter would mind much." I smiled and he kissed me on the cheek.

"You look so beautiful today."

"Thanks to Alice."

"Your welcome. At least _someone_ appreciates what I do around here!" Alice said and Jacob and I laughed.

"Ah Alice, you know I love you." Jasper told her.

"I know but rite now I don't care." She replied. They were such flirts.

We arrived to the air port and met with each other. Alice stayed as far away from Jasper as possible. God, Alice was horrible when she was mad. But Jasper knew how she would have reacted, he knows how Alice is.

I knew that Alice would forgive him in a few days but it was probably best not to bother her now.

"Ness, come on, we have to go catch our flight." Jacob's voice pulled me back to reality. Were we already inside? I have to stop daydreaming.

We had first class seats, of course. Edward and Bell sat together. Alice and Jasper were supposed to be together but Alice refused so she sat with Rosalie and Emmett sat with Jasper. I, of course, was with Jacob.

I let Jacob sit next to the window because he has like never been on a plane before.

We had already taken off when I heard Rosalie scream. We all rushed to her seat except for Edwards.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Bella asked her.

"I...I...I forgot my nail polish collection at home!" I knew that if she could be crying, she would. She sobbed and Alice joined in. Emmett rolled his eyes and Rose noticed.

"What will I do now that my toenails won't match my earrings?" She put her head in her hands as Alice tried to sooth her.

Everyone made their way back to heir seats.

"God, she really scared me with that scream of hers." I told Jacob. Although it was weird that no one else heard her.

A flight attendant came over to where we were sitting and smiled a sweet smile. She had brown hair that was tied up in a bun and green eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked me. I told her I wanted water and then she looked at Jacob.

"Umm I guess I'll have water also." She smiled at us once more and then said that she would come back shortly with our drinks.

"Are you exited?" I asked Jacob when she was gone.

"Yea, but mostly because I'll be with you." He smiled at me and then gave me a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck but before we could finish the kiss, I heard someone clear their throat. I let go instantly when I saw that it was the flight attendant with our waters.

She was blushing a light pink. I gave her a smile and said thank you.

I was starting to get a little hungry and I decided that I didn't want the water.

A blond flight attendant came over to us and gave us choices between macaroni and cheese or potatoes with salad. I chose the macaroni and Jacob chose the potatoes. I was expecting for the blond t walk away after she had given our food buts he stayed frozen, looking at Jacob.

"Can I help you?" He asked her nicely and she finally came back to life.

"Can I get you anything else…?"

"Jacob." He said.

"Ohh, can I get you anything else _Jacob_?" She asked him.

"No he's fine thank you." I replied for him but she didn't look at me.

"OK well if you need anything, my name is Ingrid." She told Jacob and I sighed.

"I don't think we will be needed you're help anymore Ingrid." I said her name with so much venom in my voice.

She finally turned to look at me and when she did, she shot daggers.

"I'm sorry and you are?" She asked me with fake politeness.

"His girlfriend. Now go run along Barbie." She looked at Jacob one more time but he was to busy looking at me.

"Goodbye!" I told her, trying to keep my voice at an appropriate level. Cullen's were never disrespectful. Screw that.

She walked away, swinging her hips, probably hoping that Jacob was looking at her. I heard Jasper and Emmett laughing. I turned my gaze to Jacob.

"What was that all about?" He asked me, raising and eyebrow.

"What, you saw how she was coming on to you. I had to set her straight." I told him and he laughed. I didn't find anything funny at the moment.

"I just don't see you with a plastic Barbie doll for the rest of you're life." I continued.

"Then who do you see me with" He asked me.

"I see you with a girl, with curly hair and chocolate brown eyes." I described myself and then put my hand to his cheek and showed him an image of us kissing.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me as close as we could get. He placed his lips onto mine roughly. I knotted my fingers in his hair as I let him in my mouth. Warm air filled my body and I shivered with excitement as our tongues started massaging each other.

I heard Edward clear his throat but I didn't pull away.

I knew that someone was standing over us but I didn't care.

"You should Renesmee." My father said sternly.

_Go away Edward._ I said with my thoughts.

He took my shoulder and pulled me away from my happiness.

I turned my head and shot daggers at him.

"That was inappropriate behaviour Jacob. You should have known better then to be kissing an eight year old girl."

"Edward!" I whined. Again with the age thing.

"Either stop acting like that or you can sit with me Renesmee." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Its OK, I'm good rite here." I said as I patted Jakes knee. Edward rolled his eyes and then walked off.

I gave Jacob one more kiss before leaning my head back against the seat and fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**So this chapter will be in the Cullen's new house. The pics of the house are on my profile. I was thinking of doing a chapter in Rosalie's POV so her side of the story can be heard for later but this is supposed to be Nessie and Jacob POV. But if you guys think I should then I will! Review and enjoy! :) **

Chapter Fifteen Renesmee's POV

"Renesmee, wake up. Were home sweetheart." I heard my mother calling me. I was in such a deep sleep that I didn't remember where we were. I guess Jacob was rubbing off on me.

"Renesmee, were in Vermont." Edward said after reading my thoughts.

"I think something's wrong with her Edward," Alice said. "She's been sleeping very heavily ever since she started sleeping with Jacob." I heard my father sigh.

_Sorry dad, I just feel comfortable when I sleep with Jacob_. I said to him, knowing that he was listening.

"Jacob, do something." Rosalie commanded. I wondered when they would ever start to like each other. They were like cats and dogs.

I heard my father snicker.

"She's not asleep, she's just too lazy to get up," Emmett said. "Must have gotten that from me. I was like that when I was a human."

I heard Alice whisper something to Jacob but I was too far to hear.

"Babe, you are going to have to get up soon or Alice is going to burn all of you're shoes." I sighed at opened my eyes. My shoes were just to important to lose. I realised that I was in Jaspers arms. He put me to my feet gently and told pointed at a gigantic mansion. ()

I gasped out load as Jacob came and took me by the waist.

"Esme, this is so beautiful." I looked at Esme and gave her a smile.

"It was nothing honey, I wanted to make it feel like the old house. Light and open." She smiled at me and then the house.

"You succeeded." I replied.

"Come on! I have already seen my room and I can't take it any longer! Can we go in now?" Alice whined. Sometimes, she was worse than a child.

We all headed inside and I almost fainted at what I saw. (.com/images_data/preview/luxurious_interior_design_modern_mansion_in_london_)

"Esme, you are spoiling us!" Bella said with excitement in her voice.

"Okay, I am going to see my room now because like I said, I can't take it anymore!" Alice ran up the stairs, already knowing the way to her room as everyone else started walking up the stairs. I remained frozen in my spot with Jacobs hand still around my waist.

"Don't you want to see our bedroom?" He asked me. Jacob and I were sharing a bedroom now since Bella convinced Edward that nothing would happen.

"Not rite now, this is a lot to take in. But you should go see it." I told him pulling away, spotting the living room and making my way over to it. (./wp-content/uploads/2009/02/luxury_contemporary_unique_modern_mansion_property_home_london_uk_england_million_pound_interior_design_glass_furniture_living_room_sofa_seating_)

"Not likely Ness. I want to see my room for the first time with you." He said as he took a place next to me onto the couch.

"So how do you to like the place?" Carlisle asked us as he came into the room.

"Its amazing Carlisle! I have never seen anything so beautiful apart from Renesmee of course." Jacob told him with happiness in his voice. I blushed when Jacob looked at me with passion in his eyes.

"Here you go Jacob. We all thought you needed a source of transportation here. Go into the garage and take a look at you're new Camaro." Carlisle tossed Jacob a pair of keys.

Jacob got off the couch and pulled Carlisle into a bear hug.

"Carlisle, I kiss you're feet now!" Jacob yelled and started looking for the garage.

When he was out of sight, I asked Carlisle a question that had been bugging me for a little while now.

"Carlisle, do you think that it is possible for me to get pregnant?" I asked him, completely embarrassed. He took a seat next to me.

"Well Renesmee, you are growing rapidly and you don't get you're menstrual cycle regularly." He said in a serious voice.

"So…" I was afraid to look at him because I already knew what he was going to say.

"Renesmee, there is a very low chance that you will get pregnant. I'm sorry. I'm not saying that you shouldn't try, but the decision will have to be made fast since you're growing fast and in no time you will be a full vampire." By the time he was finished, I was balling my eyes out.

"Renesmee, we heard what happened. Are you alright?" Rosalie asked me and took a seat next to me. I shook my head no.

"She is over whelmed. I think it would be best if she and Jacob were alone for a while." Carlisle said.

"I am not leaving her alone like this." Rose said as she stroked my hair.

"What's going on? Renesmee!" I heard Jacob's footsteps coming towards me but before he could get any closer, I stood up, my hands shaking.

"I. Can. Not. Give. You. Children." I told hi, my voice cracking.

"Wha-what?" He asked completely shocked.

"I will never be able to give you a family. Little boys and girls like you want. Because of what I am, I will never be ale to make you happy. You will never be able to have a happy life because of me. Because you are stuck with me forever!" I screamed and tears started falling down my face. Jacob rushed over to me and pulled me close to him.

"Its not you're fault Renesmee. My life will be happy every moment that I am near you. I know that we can get through this, somehow." He stroked my back gently.

"Jacob, I would really like to be alone now. Rose," She got up as soon as I said her name. "Can we go to you're room?" She nodded and took my hand. We started to walk away from everyone and when I noticed my mom following us I turned around and told her that she should stay here. She had a broken-hearted look on her face when I told her that but I didn't want my mother to feel my pain. Not now not ever. I hope daddy would tell her that. But being with Rosalie would be best rite now since she felt everything that I was feeling. Not that Alice and Esme didn't feel that either but it was harder on Rosalie the most. I though that she would understand me better than anyone else.

"Come on sweetie, you just need to sleep." I heard Rosalie's hunny like voice.

Rosalie's room was too beautiful and I felt out of place just being in here.

She pushed me gently on her bed and I covered my face with my hands. My hands were wet instantly from all the tears I was making. I didn't want to cry because I was making it even harder on Jacob but I just couldn't help it.

"Nessie, I am going to go get you something more comfortable to sleep in OK?" Rosalie asked me tenderly and I thanked the heavens that she was my aunt. I nodded my head. I tried to listen to her footsteps as they walked out of the room to try and calm myself down for days but it was no use. She was too graceful.

When Rosalie came back, she stripped me and carefully placed the cloths Alice had made me wear on the floor. She slipped on my body some shorts and a tank top.

"Thank…you…Rosalie…" I hope she heard that between all of my sobs.

"It is no problem sweetheart." She replied in a soft voice.

"You are so good to me Rose. I don't know what I would do with ought you." I told her.

"Thank you Renesmee but please, you have to stop talking and get some sleep so you can feel better. I will be rite here if you wake up and need me." She smiled and kissed me on my wet cheek.

I started falling into a deep sleep but that wasn't the only think I was falling into. I was falling into a deep depression. Like the one my mother was in when Edward left her.

I cried even harder.

_I knew that I was dreaming because I felt happy. I looked around and I was in a field full of flowers. I turned my head to look around but found myself staring at Jacob. But Jacob was not looking at me. He was looking at my arms, smiling. I turned my attention to my arms and saw a beautiful baby boy, smiling up at me. He had my nose, Edward's eyes from when he was human, skin colour like Jacobs but a little lighter and hair like Jacob. I felt complete happiness when I looked at my little baby. I looked at Jacob again and he was beaming. My family. I never thought I would get a chance to say that. But my happiness did not last long because I saw my baby screaming and being pulled away from me. I cried out, telling whoever was causing it to stop. I was Jacob drifting away with sadness in his eyes. _

"_Please, whoever is doing this, please stop!" I yelled, tears running down my eyes. And then something happened. My heart stopped when I realised that I was causing this. _

I opened my eyes furiously, trying to escape the dream I had but knew that I couldn't. I had not only taken my happiness away from me, but also from Jacob. How can I ever live with myself knowing that I did this? Knowing that is was my fault?

I put my head in my hands and started where I left off, crying. Tears fell from my face, spilling on to Rosalie's sheets. I wanted to scream but I heard yelling on the other side of the door. I quietly tip-toed towards the door. I didn't have to place my ear against the door or anything like that because I could hear everything loud and clear.

"I need to see her!" I heard Bella's worried voice. I suddenly felt a pain of guilt for not allowing her to come with me before.

"I am sorry Bella but she is no condition to have visitor's rite now." Rosalie replied to my mom, with an edge in her voice. I felt like I was in the hospital.

"Oh but she can see you! Let me in!" I heard Rosalie sigh impatiently.

"Listen Bella, I understand you are worried and concerned but she is sleeping at the moment and I fear that having visitors will disturb her even more." Oh Rose, just let her see me.

"I don't give a damn. I am her mother, not you Rosalie." My mother said, in a warning tone. I knew that Rosalie was going to fight for me.

"Then why did she not want to you to come with us before?" Rosalie screamed. I heard a slap and instantly knew that it was my mother slapping Rosalie.

"Rosalie…"

"You know what Bella, if it wasn't for Renesmee and Edward, I would rip you to pieces and set you on fire in front of everyone, so I suggest you leave." I knew that if my mother could be crying rite now, she would. But thankfully, Bella gave up and walked away.

I ran to the bed. I didn't realise I was still crying.

"Oh, you are awake." Rose said with a sweet smile. I tired to smile back but couldn't.

"Rose, can you do me a big favour?" She immediately ran to the bed and nodded her head.

"Can you get Jacob for me, I really need to talk t him." Her smile faded to a line.

"Nessie, I don't think you are able to see anyone yet."

"I don't care, I need to see him." She looked at me one more time and ran out the room. A few seconds she came with Jacob behind her. He immediately came to my side.

"I am so happy you're okay. You don't know how painful it is being away from you." He said as he pulled me close to him and stroked my hair. Of course he would be thinking if I was fine at a moment like this.

I buried myself in his neck and started crying.

"I am so sorry Jacob." I cried.

"I know Ness, it's OK. We can get through this." He tried to sooth me but it was no help.

"Jacob, I think you should go stay in La Push for a while. So I can try to figure some things out." I told him. I surprised myself when I said this but it was true. I needed some time.

"Absolutely not! I will not leave you especially now!" He pulled me at arms length so he could look into my puffy red eyes.

"Jacob, I am asking you to go. I feel horrible and when ever I see you or think of you, I just feel worse knowing that I am a monster." More sobs escaped me.

"Don't think like that Renesmee. I need you. I love you." He said.

"Jacob, you want to give me everything I want. And I want you to go to La Push for a little while." I said, knowing that he would have to give me anything I asked for.

He gave me a passionate kiss that would have made my head spin but not today. The kiss was still special, but I was not in the mood.

He got on his feet and walked away. I knew that he was leaving.

I cried and cried until I thought that I was done, but I exploded again.

Two days had passed. Jacob called me every four hours but I refused to talk to him. Just like I refused to eat.

Bella was finally aloud to see me. I did not look her in her eyes. Everyone was worried.

Alice was having her turn talking to me. Only one person a day. I noticed that the sparkle in her eyes and I started crying silently knowing that it was my fault. It was all my fault.

"Alice, I wish to be alone." I told her. She stopped mid sentence and walked out of the door. The only one who wasn't aloud to leave was Rose.

I closed my eyes. I had the dream with my baby every night. And just like every night, I would wake up choking and the throwing up.

"Do you need anything?" Rose asked, like she always id before I slept.

"No Rosalie, I am fine." I didn't need anything. I just needed to sleep but I was afraid to because of my dream.

Every night they got more vivid, more real. In my dream I would look at Jacob. He would always be smiling. I am not very religious but I prayed every night that he was smiling, knowing that it was harder for him than it was for me.

I found myself slipping out of reality. Physically, I was ready for what was about to come. Emotionally, I was broken, Afraid that I would never be fixed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Review and enjoy! ;)**

Chapter Sixteen Jacob's POV

Renesmee was driving me crazy. I called her like every second but blondie said she was to tired to talk. Bullshit. Of course at first I was upset that she could not have children, but this thing was killing her. I thought of when Bella was having Renesmee. It is almost the exact situation.

To top it all off, Leah was acting weird around me. She called me before and said that she was coming over to talk. I didn't want to talk to anyone but Nessie.

I heard Leah walk into my house. Sure, nobody knocks anymore.

"Hey Jacob." She said, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Hey. What did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Well I noticed how beat you are about this whole thing," wow, like she was the only one who noticed. The pack had to deal with my crap everyday. "And I just want to say that Renesmee was stupid for letting you go like that." She finished.

"What? She didn't let me go. She needed time to think." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Jacob, you know it. Renesmee acted like a total freak." By the time she said this my hands were shaking but I stopped myself knowing it would have been what Renesmee wanted.

"What are you saying Leah? You were close friends with Renesmee." Her name brought pain to my chest.

"Jacob do you not understand! I am in love with you." What the hell?

"But you imprinted on that guy..." I couldn't remember his name at the moment. Leah rolled her eyes again.

"I don't love him!" She creamed.

"But I would have read you're thoughts." I told her.

"You do not know how hard it was to keep it from you." No..no...no

"Leah, you can not love me." I told her in my alpha voice.

"Yes I can! And now that Renesmee is out of the situation, you can begin to love me too!" What the fuck was wrong with this girl?

"No I can not. I will never love you like I love Renesmee. I'm sorry Leah but I can't." She had tears in her eyes. I had never seen Leah cry before. She left my house and slammed the door. I felt horrible about what I did to her but I had to set her straight. I wanted to go after he. She was like my sister. But before I continued, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and it said that I had one new message from Renesmee. I was so excited that she was finally contacting me but my hopes faded when I read the message.

_Jacob, I can not be with you anymore. Not only have I brought pain to you but it is also killing me. Being with you is a very hard thing to do. While you were gone I had the chance to figure some things out. That life was easier with ought you. I can breath freely now that I realised this. At first, being away from you was painful but I got used to it fast. I'm sorry Jacob. _

_-N. _

What the hell was this bullshit? Has she finnaly realised that she was to good for me. I knew that this would happen some day but I still felt the need to dig a hole and die in it.

I called the air lines and bought a plane ticket to Vermont.

I went to my room and packed my passport that Bella had made me, a few cloths and five hounderd dollars that I had saved up just in case. I wrote Billy a note and left my house with ought looking back.

Renesmee's POV

"She did what?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Edward had read Rosalie's mind and saw that Rosalie had sent Jacob a text message from my phone saying that I didn't want to see him anymore. I looked at Rosalie. She was standing in a corner of her room looking so helpless.

"Why?" I asked her. Everyone was in the room by now and I could tell that they were happy because I was showing signs of living.

"Because you are to good for him Nessie!" God this freak.

"My name is Renesmee and I don't care what you thought of my relationship with Jacob!"

_Edward please, I can't stand to look at her anymore._ My father nodded. He pulled Rosalie by her hair and took her out of her room.

"Alice, you're phone." I told her, extending my arm out. She pulled her phone from her pocket and placed it in my hand. I dialed Jacob's number. I had memorized it when I was a little girl.

_Hey this is Jake, leave a message._ I dialed again. I had called him fourteen times now. Why wasn't he picking up the phone! He probably didn't want to talk t ome after what happened. He probably thought that I was calling him because I felt pitty for him.

Edward came into the room.

"Where is he Edward?" I ran to him and cried in his chest. The last time I had done this was when I couldn't play the piano as perfect as my father.

"It's okay Ness, he probably left his phone at home because he had some important pack buisiness that he had to do." My father tried to calm me down.

"That stupid Barbie doll! I hate her!" I yelled.

"Renesmee, please try and calm down." Esme said sweetly and I suddenly felt guilty for her having to watch.

"No Esme, what Rose did was wrong." I heard Alice say. I was so glad to hear her voice brought back to life. My "stage" had affected Alice the most. I left Edward and hugged her.

"Renesmee, would you go outside please?" Edward asked me. I nodded my head, not questioning him.

As I was walking down the stairs, I saw Rosalie standing their like a statue. Frozen. Lifless. I was to pissed to say something to her so I just walked past her and opened the door.

My heart stopped when I saw Jacob running towards the house. I didn't know what to do. I was so shocked. I could tell that by the look on his face, he was wanting an explenation.

"What the hell is this all about?" He said as he showed me the message that Rosalie had sent him. I didn't know where to start so I just ran into him and crushed my lips onto his. At first I could tell that he was wondering what I was doing but then he kissed me back. He kissed me with so much passion that my heart exploded. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close. I traced his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, asking for permision to go in. I opened his mouth with mo question and our tongues found each other. They stroked each other over and over. I put on hand pn his chest and the other around his neck. My finger found his hair and I knotted them in it.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, pulling us appart.

"I'm kissing you."

"Why?"

"Be-because I love you."

"But the message said-" But I stopped him before he went any further. I told him everything. From how I was feeling to the issue with Rosalie.

"I can't believe she would do that to you." Jacob said, with venom in his voice.

"I know Jacob. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I didn't know what I was thinking." I said.

"I love you so much it hurts. You keep me alive." Jacob told me as he kissed my neck.

"Jacob, let's get married. Rite now." I told him and he laughed.

"Are you nuts Ness?" He asked me.

"N-no. I'm not. I mean it." He shook his head and then took my hand. We started walking inside the house. Everyone was in the living room except for Rosalie.

"She is packing for a trip around Spain with Emmett. She said it would be best to be away from everyone for a while." Edward said. I felt horrible for Emmett. I knew he was disapointed in Rose but what could he do? He loved her. He had to follow her.

I put my hand on Jacob's cheek and showed him images of us going away for a while to. Just us. He smiled at the thought.

"Absolutly not!" Edward yelled.

"What's going on?" Bella sked.

"She wants to go on vacation with the dog." Bella rolled her eyes at Edward. Mom always had my back.

"I really don't see what the big deal is." She winked at me.

"No! No! No!" Edward continued as Bella sighed.

"Go pack you're bag Renesmee." Bella said and I went to kiss her on the cheek.

_Thank you daddy!_ I told him.

I took Jacob's hand and we walked to Rosalie's room, since that was were all of my things were now. I sat on the bed and pulled him next to me.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me, placing kisses all over my neck. He was driving my crazy.

"Jacob please, we need to concentrate." I laughed.

"I don't care, I just need you." Jacob replied.

"Do you want to go back to the old house? We would have plenty of privacy there." I offered, knowing that he wouldn't care were we went.

He started kissing my lips as he rolled on top of me. I put my hands around his neck and he grabbed my waist with one hand and my neck with the other. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling him harden. I started playing with his belt, taking it off and throwing it on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!" Edward screamed. I rolled my eyes. It's not like it wasn't going to happen.

Edward rushed over to Jacob and grabed his hair.

"You are discusting!" Edward spit in his face.

"Dad, stop it!" I yelled at him. He let go imediatly.

"I'm sorry Renesmee. It's just replosing when I have to hear his thoaght all the time. I understand that you are not a child anymore."

_Thank you Edward. So does this mean you are giving me permission?_ I asked him. Jacob looked lost. Edward had his lips in a hard line and nodded. I got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"We are going back to Forks. At the old house." I told him.

"You can leave tonight Nessie, as I can see that you are immpaitent." Jasper said at the doorway. I laughed out load.

(At The Cullen's Old House.)

With Jacob the plabe ride didn't take long. We were home in no time. Everything was as it was, and I was happy for that. I dropped my suitcase and took Jacob's hand and we headed to Alice's room, since her bed was more comfy than the rest and I didn't want to have sex in my father's old room.

"Ness, we don't have to do that." Jacob said. I told him that I wanted to, badly.

"Are you sure Ness." I gave him my answer by kissing him on the lips.

He took me in his arms and we went to Alice's room. He pushed me on the bed, with ought breaking the kiss. I showed him an immage of him ripping my cloths off. He growled and it was the most sexiest sound that I had ever heard. When I was in just my bra and boy shorts he looked up at me over and over, probably trying to savour the moment. I pulled his face onto mine and and kissed him roughly. I wrapped my legs around his waist like before and started playing with his zipper.

He had taken his shirt off and his jeans and was now in his boxers. He was very big.

With his teeth, he slid off my boy shorts. I wasn't shy or anything in front of Jacob. He was struggling with the hooks of my bra so I reached behind my back and did it for him. I pulled off his boxers and my eyes opened wide when I saw him. I was wondering if he would fit inside me.

He kissed every part of my body, sucking har on my nipples. And then ever so gently, he slipped his tongue into me. I gasped not at the pain, but at the plesure. I felt myslef becoming wet as I moaned his name.

"Jacoooobb." He took his tongue out of me and looked into my eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need you."

"How bad?"

"You have no idea."

He slipped two fingers inside of me and I started moaning in response.

"What do you need?" He asked as he took his fingrs out of me and started teasing me with the tip of his penis.

"I. Want. You. To. Make. Love. To. Me." I told him. He looked into my eyes one more time and I nodded. He slipped into me and I felt a sharp pain at first but then it was replaced with lust. He was moving slowly but I told him to go faster and he did.

"Jaaaakkkeeeee faassteerrr!" I screamed. He thrusted into me harder and I moed my hips along with him. I moaned out his name again.

"Jaaaakkkkeeeee haaarrrddeerrr!" He went a little harder but it wasn't good enough.

"HARDER!" I yelled agian. He went full speed and I felt him hittimg my G-spot. I have never felt so good in my life.

"Ohh Jake! Ohh God yes! Yes! Rite there!" He hit me over and over in my spot.

"Jakkeee I'm going to cum!" I told him, trying to control myself from screaming.

"Cum for me baby." And I did just that. He started to slow down but I wanted him to cum for me to.

"Jakee do it again!" I said.

"What babe?" He asked.

"Fuck me Jacob. Fuck me hard!" I comanded him.

"Hit my G-spot over and over again Jacob! It feels so good!" I felt him thrust inside of me. He finally found my spot and he didn't hesitate. He pounded in me hard. I screamed in plesure.

"Yessssssss! Jakeee! Yesss! Ohh ohh ohh my God Jacob! Yes! Harder!" I screamed again as he went harder. He moaned out my name and I felt him come. I arched my back, pulling him deeper. He grabbed my ass.

"Uhhh ohh ohh yes!" I said as I shudered.

I felt him slip out of me. I wa so tired.

"That was the best." I told him as I snuggled into his chest.

I woke up the next morning nakes. Blissful memories from last night filled my head. I turned my gaze to Jacob. He seemed t obe asleep so I got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and then noticed Jacob behimd me.

"I thought you were sleeping." I smiled at him. I turned around and started kissing him. Of course my hormons took over. I wanted to try something new so I turned around and bent over the sink. He entered me and started punding in me.

"Mmmmm Jaakkkkeee." I moaned. I pulled away and took his hand as we made our way over to the bed.

I pushed him on the covers. I wanted to ride him.

I got on top of him and placed my legs around him. At first I moved slowly, since it was new to me too, but when I saw that it gave Jacob so much plesure, I went even faster.

"Renesmee!" He called out. He went on top of me.

"Hard Jacob, just like last night." I told him and he thrusted into me. He found my good spot and hit it over and over. I felt my walls tighten around him.

"Jaaaacccccooobb! Yes!"

After several hours of making love and thirteen different positions, we decided to eat andthen watch a movie. I made him pankakes, reading the instructions off the box.

We watched _Juno_ but half way through the movie I fell asleep.

I had no dreams because nothing could top this.


	17. Chapter 17

**So, this chapter will be in Rosali's POV even though this fanfic was supposed t obe in Jacob and Nessies, I thought it would be good to have her side of the story. Review and enjoy! :)**

Chapter Seventeen Rosalie's POV

I was sitting in some cafe in Rome. I needed to get out of that house. I did something wrong. But Renesmee needs someone better, not some mut. I wish that I could blame everyone else but I knew I couldn't. I sighed and took out m phone, re-reading the message that I had sent Jacob. I started to dial his number, hoping to say sorry but then stopped, knowing that Jacob wouldn't pick up the phone.

"Rose, come on. Let's go back." Emmett said. I forgot that he was even with me. He had to follow me because I'm his wife but it didn't feel rite for making him drop his happiness to make sure that I would be okay.

"Emmett, you should go back home by youreslef. I know how much of a great time you were having with Jasper." I tried to smile but it came out as an ungly firm line. Of course to other's, I was one of the most beautiful people in the world but inside, I'm the ugliest.

Emmett shook his head.

"No way Rose I'm going back with you." He said in a stern voice. I had never heard Emmett's "stern" voice. Rite then I just realised how much I was brigging him down. I knew this because he had stopped asking me for sex. I knew he should go home but he wouldn't leave with ought me.

I pulled out my phone once more and dialed Esme's number. She picked up on the first ring. Poor Esme, she was so worried. I mean first Edward now me.

_Rosealie, are you okay?_ She asked in a worried tone. Of course she was worried, I only called every few weeks.

"Yes I'm fine. I was wondering if I could come home now."

_Of course you can! Come home rite now!_ She yelled at me with her motherly tone. I hung up, having nothing more to say and told Emmett we were going home.

We went straight to the airport, not bothering to go back to the hotel to get our things. I always carried mine and Emmetts pasport in my bag, just in case.

We bought our tickets and waited to get on the plane. Once we did, we sat beside each other in our first class seats. When was this plane going to take off?

"Hey Rose, how did you like Rome?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It was wondeful Emmett." I said in a sarcastic voice. It's not like I haven't been here before and I really wasn't in the mood to go sight seing.

The plane was finally taking off and when the flight attendent came around, I was to tired to tell her to back off of Emmett. He was a big boy, he could take care of himself. Plus, Cullen's love to flirt. I smiled at that. Would they still consider me as a Cullen?

I wanted so badly to fall asleep, trying to escape the pain. Humans had it so easy. I leaned my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. There was a _bump, bump, bump_ sound coming from the back of my seat. I turned my head to see what it was to find a little boy. He was kicking my seat. Most people would be iratated but I couldn't help but smile. I loved little kids. I truned around before I did something crazy, like take the kid.

I wanted kids so bad. I had thought about adoption but I would fall in love with the child, and then he or she would grow old and I would stay like this forever.

I wanted so bad to cry. But I couldn't. I was souless. A monster. I sighed and Emmett noticed.

"Babe, it's okay, I'm sure they'll forgive you." I'm sure they wont. I nodded at Emmett. I looked out the window. We were in the air. I was nervous about going back home but I couldn't stay hidden forever.

(At The Cullen's House)

I stood there motionless.

"Come on Rose." Emmett said as he pushed me gently from the back. I took a step but before I could go any further, Edward appeared at the door with Bella.

"How dare you show you're face back here?" He asked.

"Edward please, I made a mistake." I pleaded.

"Who says you are forgiven?"

"Edward, please I have to see her."

"She's not here. She's with Jacob." Bella said from behind him.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I was acting like Renesmee was my daughter."

"I know how hard it is for you and I am trying to share her with everyone," She said. "And you know that I can never stay mad at anyone." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Edward look, I'm not asking for you t oforgive me. I'm asking to speak to her."

"Well when she comes back then you can talk to her but rite now, she's on vacation." And with tha, he walked into the house. I wondered if I should go in too. I mean, he left the door open. I walked slowly but Emmett took my hand and we went inside.

I felt like home.

Renesmee's POV

We had been here for a week. It was amazing. We visited La Push everyday. Jacob told me about Leah and when I saw, I almost killed her but I calmed down. Emily had givin birth to Esther, the most beautiful little girl that I had ever seen. I would go to Emily's house every other day to be with her and today I had gotten her a pink jumper with yellow flowers.

"Hey Em, where's Sam?" I asked her when she opened the door. Jacob went straight ahead to the baby. I haned Emily some flowers like I always did when I went over and kissed her on the cheek.

She let me inside and I went to Esther's room. Her room was pink and brown, Alice had designed a long time ago, when Emily was still pregnant.

I saw Jacob with Esther in his lap.

"Who's a good baby?" He tickled Esther under her chin.

Jacob's POV

"Who's a good baby?" I asked Eshter and tickled her chin. She laughed her angelic laugh. I saw Renesmee standing in the door way with tears in her eyes. I put the baby backin her crib and went to Nessie but she just walked away. She ran t othe bathroom and slammed the door. What did I do? I knocked on the door lightly.

"Ness, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Ja-Ja-Jacob? Can we go home please?" Emily came from behind me.

"What's wrong with Renesmee Jacob?" She asked but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Jake can we pleeeaaassseee go home?" She asked again.

"Sure Ness, we can go wherever you want." She opened the door and I saw that her eyes were puffy and red. I pulled her into a tight hug, still not knowing what's wrong. After a few moments, she pulled away.

"Sorry Emily, I guess just not feeling well today." Nessie said.

"I think I'm gonna go home. Esther is beautiful." She continued.

After we said our goodbyes to the pack and Billy, we went back to the Cullen's old house to pack our things. Nessie hardly raked to me the whole time.

"Ness, are you okay?" I asked.

"Mmmmhhm." She replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked her again but she just shrugged her shoulders and went into the bathroom to get her toothbrush and brush.

(At The Cullen's House In Vermont)

Nessie still didn't talk to me. I didn't get it. Had I hurt her in one of our many nights of lust. I held the door open for her so she could walk in.

She dropped her bags on the floor and flew up the stairs.

"Edward?" I yelled. I started pacing around the house as I waited for him to come down.

"Jacob, what happened?" He asked, clearly knowing what was wrong with Nessie.

"I don't know! Why isn't she talking to me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Jacob I would tell you but she asked me not to." He said.

"Can you just please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry but all I can tell you is that she is hurting. Badly. "

"What should I do?"

"You can not do anything Jacob. She will only let Bella and I in her room."

"So I am just supposed to sit here and wait?"

"For now yes. But while you are waiting I suggest you talk to Rosalie. She's in the living room." Edward left but I didn't want to talk to the woman who had almost broken Nessie and me up, but I knew that Nessie would want me to.

I took a deep breath and headed to the kitchen where Rosalie was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Jacob, I have to say something to you," She said and I sat myself on the oppisite side of her.

"I am so sorry for what I did. I had no rite. I thought that Nessie was to good for you but I see now that you two were meant for each other." She finally looked at me. Of course she looked_ nice_ (not as good as my Nessie of course) but not like her usual self.

"Renesmee is to good for me." I can't believe I was talking to _Rosalie_ about these things.

"Yes she is but you are rite for her. And I'm sorry." She looked like she realy meant it.

"Well I mean, you are going to have to talk to Nessie." I told her. I wish I could talk to Nessie. And then I got up and ran to her room. Bella was blocking it.

"Move Bella." I said to her in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry Jacob I can't do that. She doesn't want to see any one rite now."

"I don't care, now move!" But she stayed in her spot so I picked her up and moved her out of my way. i opened the door and saw Nessie screaming into a pillow. Her father was holding a bucket, sitting beside her. When Nessie finally looked at me, she threw up in the bucket. I almost turned around and left but my Nessie was hurt. I ran to hur and held her hair back while she threw up.

When she was finished, she put her head on her pillow and started crying silent tears. She finally gave up and fell asleep.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked him.

"He's at the hospital getting suplies." I didn't know that he had gottena nother job as a doctor but that wasn't important rite now.

"Please Edward, I'm dying here." I pleaded.

"She want's you to be here when she wakes up so you can talk then." He said.

"Well what's she thinking about now?" I asked.

"She's having a dream. See for youreself." He said. I went to take her hand and placed it on my cheek.

I saw a dream of us laughing and smiling in a field of flowers. I was lookin at her arms and she lifted her gaze off of me to look to. There was a little baby boy in her arms, laughing along with us. But Nessie started crying when our little boy was being taken away. She screamed and he screamed.

I wanted to kill myself when I saw that dream but all of my thought were gone when Nessie started gasping for air.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's been like 2 days. Anyways, sorry for any spelling mistakes. Review and Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Eighteen Renesmee's POV

After I had calmed down, Jacob insisted that we talked. I wanted Edward to stay but Jacob made him leave. I didn't really understand that because Edward would hear everything being a vampire and all and he would be readind mine and Jacob's mind.

I sat silently on the bed, waiting for Jacob to say something. Would he ever stop pacing?

"Look Renesmee, I need to know what's going on. It's driving me crazy!" He said, trying to controll his tone.

"I understand Jacob. I want to tell you but I can't."

"No Renesmee, you need to. I want to know! I am so worried! I don't know if you're depressed or mad at me or at whatever!" He yelled.

"I am hurting so much Jacob because you don't get you're happily ever after."

"What?" He asked.

"When I saw you with Esther, I also saw what a great father you would be. But you can't! Because of me! It's all my fault!" I screamed and he sighed.

"Do yo understand that I will have a happily ever after if I'm with you? How many times do I have to say it? We will figure something out. We have all of eternity." He said as he pulled me into is chest. I stayed there and cried for what seemed forever but when I was all out of tears, Jacob pulled me away and said that Rosalie was back.

"What?" I asked.

"And," He continued. "She want's to talk to you so she can appoligize." I rolled my eyes at this.

"Did she already talk to you first?" Jacob nodded and I rolled my eyes again.

"Ness, you are going to have to talk to her some time. You can't just get rid of her." He said and I knew he was rite. She was a vampire and soon I would be on too. I can't forget about her because I was stuck with my family for _eternity_. Ohh ya, I'm _so_ normal.

"Renesmee..." My father called from downstairs.

_Sorry dad, but you know I'm rite._ Jacob looked at me with a confused look on his face. I just shook my head and took his hand. We made our way down the stairs. I had all eyes on me except for Rosalie's.

"Jacob said you wanted to talk to me." I said to Rosalie, in a cruel tone. She finally looked at me with a pained smile. I did not return it.

"I wanted to apoligize." She started to tell me everything. I knew that I was going to forgive her. I couldn't stay mad at anyone for longer than lile tweenty minutes. Thanks to my mom for that.

"I understand about how you felt about me Rose. And I also get that you think Jacob is not good ebough for me but...he is. You have to accept that." I told her and she nodded.

"I know, I know. And I am so thankfull that you have him. I realise that now. Although I will never _like_ him, I can put aside my feelings and act in a _friendly_ way. For you." I knew as Rose said this, she was regretting every word but at least she said them.

"Thank you Rose. I forgive you. But _if_ I _could_ stay mad at you, I would." I joked and she got up and gave me a hug.

"What's wrong Alice?" Edward asked my personal pixie.

"I had a vision of Nahuel coming over. He want's to make Nessie his wife." She said, trying to contain herself from laughing.

"What? He can't do that! How long?" Jacob asked, clearly pissed.

"Mmm..about five to ten minutes." Alice told us.

"Well, he can't just come over like this, to marry Nessie." Edward said to the room.

"Still, we will treat him as our guest. Cullen's are always polite." Carlisle said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I had not seen Nahuel in a while. Why would he want to marry me? We don't know each other well enough. And plus, I can't get married. I'm with Jacob.

We waited for seven when I heard a knock on the door. Esme went to get it as Jacob put an arm around my waist. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were filled with anger. I stood on my toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. He calmed down imediatly.

"Nahuel! It's so good to see you!" Alice said, faking her excitment. She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek, but Nahuel had his eyes on me.

"Thank you Alice. I am sure that Edward told you why I came." He spoke and everyone nodded.

"Renesmee, you have grown," He said to me as he looked over my body. I felt Jacob's hand harden against my waist.

"Would you please come and take a walk with me?" He asked.

"I'm sure whatever you have to say to me, you can say to my family. There are no secrets here." I replied. I felt Jacob relax next to me.

"Well I am sure that Edward has told you why I cam then." I nodded.

"I would like to marry you Renesmee. We are perfect for each other. There would be no complication's." He continued as he looked at Jacob.

"How do you know that we are perfect for each other when you know nothing about me?"

"I don't need to know anything. Renesmee, can you just imagine the life we could have together? Do anything we want, go anywhere we want, be anything we want." I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Nahuel but I can't imagine anything with you. In fact, I am kind of pissed that you are here. And there will always be complications because of what we are." I told him.

"Are you saying that you would choose _him_," He said as he looked at Jacob again, but this time with evil in his eyes. "Over _me_?"

"That's excactly what I'm saying Nahuel. I am gratefull to you for helping my family when I was younger but I do not owe you anything."

"But our life together would be so simple." He said.

"Well, I'm not looking for simple. Simple is boring. In fact, I'm not even looking at all."

"You could love me Renesmee. If you weren't the dog's imrpint, you could." I was really mad.

"No I couldn't Nahuel! Maybe in some dream that you had but this is no dream. And even if I wasn't _Jacob's_ imprint, I would still chose him over you anyday!"

"Would you? You woldn't even know he existed. In fact you would probably be dead."

"Okay that's enough," Jacob cut in. "You understand very well about my feelings for Renesmee. And if I hadn't imprinted on her, I would still be in love with her. It would of had taken a little longer but I would still love her." Jacob continued.

"Would you love Renesmee, or would you still be in love with her mother?" Nahuel asked.

"If it wasn't for the imprint, you would want her dead." I fought back tears because I knew it was true.

"I would be in love with Renesmee. I know how I feel." Jacob's hands started shaking.

"Nahuel, I think it would be best if you left." Edward said sternly.

"Renesmee, I will keep in touch."

"Don't." Jacob answered for me.

"I wasn't asking for you're persmission. Just think about it Renesmee." He came up to me and kissed my hand. I wanted to throw up.

"I don't need to think about anything. Goodbye Nahuel." Edward and Carlisle walked him to the door.

"The nerve of that guy." Jacob said.

"Jacob, calm down." I told him, taking his hand. Warmth filled my body.

"I-I just can't lose you Ness." He said as he placed kisses on my cheeks, eyes, forehead and finally my lips. I felt bad for Jacob. I mean, he had lost his first love.

"You don't have to worry about anything Jake. I know who I want."

(Three Weeks Later)

I had hopped that Nahuel would forget about me but I was wrong. He sent me letters every week. After I would read them, I would set them on fire. Along with the letters, he would also send chocolates. I gladly gave them to Jacob and he was happy to devour each and everyone of them.

"Mmmm..hey babe, you should really try this." Jacob said to me. He was sitting on my bead, giving me the privacy of reading this weeks letter. I don't even now why I read them. They are just a waist of my time.

"No thank's Jacob." I replied. I opened the envelope and then the letter. Inside it read:

Renesmee,

I haven't stopped thinking of you. I melt whenever I remember those eyes. You have to know that you have choices. You can be with whoever you please. Just because the dog has imprinted on you, doesn't mean that you are supposed to be with him. I am sure that you have not experianced life with anyone else but Jacob Black. If you could be with me, even for a day, you would see. You would realise that _we_ are meant to be together. We are both different. We could be that together.

I know that you _must_ feel something for me since you are reading my letters. If you could just hold on to whatever that thing is, you will finally be able to find out the truth about how you feel about me.

I would treat you like you are royalty. We could go anywhere. We wouldn't have to worry about anything. We would have all the time in our hands. You could leave it all to me. I would keep you safe and loved that it would drive you crazy.

Goodbye my love. Untill next time.

Nahuel was so wrong. I only read his letters because Carlisle and Esme would make me. But he did have one thing rite, that it _was_ driving me crazy. If he continued, I would go insane. I don't think he gets that I am in love. I don't feel anything for him and I never would. Simple as that.

I picked up my lighter and held it up to the letter but before I could go any further, Jacob stopped me.

"Can I read it?" He asked. I gave him the letter, having nothing to hide. He read it quickly and then rolled his eyes when he was done.

"Will this guy ever stop?" He asked as he ripped the letter into tiny pieces. I watched as they landed on the florr.

"Jacon! I was going to burn that!" I puted.

"Well you're just going to have to find something better to do then." I got up from my chair and he started kissing my neck.

"I think I know what I want to do." I said as he placed me on the bed.

"But," I continued and Jacob whined. "I don't think it's going to happen since my family of vampires is downstairs, hearing everything we say and do. Not to mention, my father can read our thoughts." I sat up and fixed my top.

"I'm confident that Edward is to busy to read our thought's." Jacob said.

"Don't be so sure Jacob." Edward called out from his room. I laughed and Jacob whined again. He started placing kisses on my neck and I knew that I would have a hicky later.

"Jacob, don't you want children?" I asked. The question surprised me as much as Jacob because I didn't know I was going to ask that.

"Ness," He said.

"Jacob just answer me. Please." I told him.

"I don't want you to start hurting again."

"Jacob, I won't."

"Ness, you know that I would of loved to be a father. But I know it's out of our hands. I'm getting used to the idea of not being able to be a dad, and you should get used to the idea that it's not going to happen. I know you would of been a great mother. But it's just immposible." He said. I knew everything that he was going to say. I didn't cry this time because I knew that it would hurt Jacob.

( A Week Later)

Another week, another letter. This time it was about Nahuel and his life story. It was boring to me so I didn't bother to finish it off. Jacob was sad becuase this time instead of chocolates, Nahuel sent plastic roses. He decribed in his letter that the roses were lastic because real ones have thorns.

I burned the letter and then threw the ashes away.

I decided too see Carlisle today because I had been feeling wierd all week. Alice had made Jacob go shopping with her because he needed some new cloths. He didn't refuse because he knew if he did, Alice would have his head. Aong with Jacob, she made everyone else go except for Carlisle and Esme, but Esme loved to shop so she went along.

Carlisle was in his office, reading some old book but he set it aside as soon as he saw me.

"Renesmee, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know Carlisle, I think I must have eaten some food that had expired. I was hoping if my favourite doctor could give me a check up." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Of course. I'm sure it's nothing at all." We headed to his "hospital" room he had set up in the house just in case Jacob or me needed the help, since we knew that we couldn't go to a hospital. The room smelt of medicine, a smell that I found uncomfortable.

We ran some odd tests and then Carlisle put some jelly on my belly.

"Renesmee, you are pregnant." He said.

"Wh-what? But you said it was 99 percent positive that there would be no way it could happen."

"Yes I remeber but I also said that there was a one percents chance that you would." I didn't know what to think. I was so happy.

"Congratulations." He said and gave me a hug.

When we were done, I went up to my room an dug out my cell phone to call Jacob. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He asked.

"Jacob, can you come home?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to tell you something." I didn't want to tell him that I was pregnant over the phone. I wanted to see his face when I said it.

"We are on our way."

I closed the phone. I wanted to do a happy dance. I felt like I was flying. I put my hand on my stumach and rubbed gently.

I felt tear in my eyes. This time I was crying because I was happy.

Jacob and the rest of the family arrived in ten minutes. To stop my father from from reading my thoughts, I was singing the Albanian national anthem in Greek. My father looked at me suspiciously but I just smiled at him. We all made our way to the living room but I skipped all the way there.

When everyone sat down, I looked at the father of my baby.

"Jacob, who bad do you want to be a father?" I asked him. The question took him by surprise.

"Umm..."

"Just answer it truthfully."

"I want to be a father. So much. It's crazy how much I think about the future we will never have."

"Well, who said we can't have that future?" I asked him, hoping he would catch on, but instead, my father did. I begged him not to say anything and he didn't.

"Jake..." I said.

"Ness, I don't understand the point of this converstation." I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob, I'm pregnant."

"What? You can't be." He said, shocked. I nodded my head and he got up from the couch and walked over to me.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yes, Carlisle did the tests."

"Wow, I can't believe it!" His smile seemed painful, since it was so huge.

"I am so happy Ness!" He kissed me over and over again.

I got hugs and kisses from my family.

"Renesmee, I am so happy I could cry." I saw my mother's face. She would be crying rite now.

"I have to start planning the room!" Alice yelled. I knew that she had found her new project.

"Alice, calm down, I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet." She glared at me.

"That's no excuse Nessie! I have to get started rite away!" Everyone laughed except for Alice.

When Jacob and I were alone in our room, we started talking about names. For girls we liked the names Sophie and Emilia, Mia for short. For boys, we had only decided on Hunter.

"You are going to be so loved little Sophie!" Jacob said, kissing my stumach. I raised an eyebrow.

"You want a girl?" I asked. He looked up at me and kissed me on the nose.

"Well it doesn't matter but a girl would be great. One just like you."

"Well, what if one of the guys from the pack imprints on her?" I asked. He looked at me for a minute and then back t omy stumach.

"You are going to be so loved little Hunter." I laughed out loud. I was so happy that we would get our happy ending after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Review And Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Nineteen Jacob's POV

Nessie was sleeping in my arm like every other night. She had a big smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile too. I knew what she was dreaming about. It was her nightmare but different. Instead of the baby boy in her arms beaing taken away from her, he just laughed and we smiled.

I kissed her nose and she snuggled deeper into my chest. She looked so peacfull that I didn't want to wake her up but it was one in the afternoon.

"Ness, wake up." I whispered into her ear.

"Mmmmm" She replied.

"Please Nessie."

"No, now let me sleep."

"But you'll miss you're goodmoring kiss. And it was going to be a good one." I said and she got up instanly and placed her lips onto mine. Our lips moved together and then she gently bit my bottom lip. It drove me crazy and of course, I needed more. But before I could continue, Alice came into the room.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nessie has a letter from Nahuel." Alice said and Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Did her bring chocolates this time?" I asked.

"Yes Jacob." Alice threw me a box of chocolates.

"Ness, I really think you should reply..." But she stopped, clearly having a vision. Before my eyes, Edward was there too, with the rest of the family.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"It seems like Aro is coming for a visit, in honor of the child." He said, in a stern voice.

Shit. What the hell did Aro want? Did he want to kill the child? Because that just won't do.

"What's his purpose?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure, he is only coming with Jane." Alice said.

"What about Renesmee?" Bella cut in. I looked over to Nessie who was looking at her stumach.

"It would be best for her to be away when she comes." Rosalie said.

"Where should I take her?" I asked. They all thought for a moment and the Edward spoke.

"La Push would be best. She will have a lot of protection from the pack."

"Well Ness, what do you say?" I asked her but she seemed to out of it. Probably sending the baby images of everyone.

"Umm...well, if Aro is only coming with Jane, then it can't be too serious." She said.

"We don't know that Renesmee." Bella told her.

"Well then I guess _we_," She looked at me as she said this. "Could stay in La Push for a bit." Since her pregnancy, she didn't want to be away from me. It was unusual but Edward said that it was the baby, not her. I didn't mind.

"Sure Ness. When do we leave Edward?" He seemed to think for a moment.

"A week, I saw the vision Alice had and they will be here in a week. So you should leave in three days. Just to be safe." He said and we agreed.

When everyone left, Nessie sat on the bed and opened the letter. She was giving me the letters so that I can read them since she didn't care what Nahuel had to say.

My Dearest Renesmee,

I have heard that you are going to have a child. I want to say that I am happy for you but I can not lie to you. I am very disapointed. We could of been the perfect parents together. No you are going to have a puppy? It is really disgusting if you think about it. You are going to have a dog, so you don't have to go and buy one.

Renesmee, when I think of you, do you know how I feel? Please, just come and be with me, even for a day, you would see. You would finally understand. You and I, it could be so easy.

I would marry you in an instant. We could get married in Rome, or Paris, or in the White House. Can you're dog give you all of that? I do not think so.

Renesmee, I would love to visit again but I know that yo udo not want me to. I know you think that you could never love me but you have never tried.

Remember Renesmee, you can always be with me whenever you want. I could be a perfect father.

I love you,

Nahuel.

P.S: Please let me know if I can come and visit some time.

I looked over at Nessie while I was ripping the letter apart.

"Ness, where do you want to get married?" I asked her.

"Ohh, I guess I never gave it much thought. As long as I get married to you then it really doesn't matter."

"Ness, we are about to have a child. I think we should get married."

"Do you want to?" She asked me.

"Yes, I can't wait for the day when I make you Mrs. Black." She smiled at the thought.

"Okay, we can get maried. I still have the ring that you gave me on the day at the beach on La Push. But I want to get married soon Jacob, while I'm still tiny." She pointed to her belly.

"It's okay Ness, we can get married after you have the child."

"No, I can't wait that long Jake. Soon."

"Yayayay!" Alice rushed into my room.

"One month! Oh please let me plan the wedding Ness!" She pleaded.

"Sure Alice. I want everyone to be there. Everyone. Leah and Nahuel included." Nessie surprised me by that.

"What?" I asked he.

"Well, I want Leah to see that you belong to me and I want Nahuel to finally understand that I am in love with you." Alice was jumping up and down. She came over to Nessie and kissed her on the cheek.

Nessie was my fiancé. I knew how happy I would be when this day came but this was too much. I felt like flying.

(Two Days Later)

Nessie was having a check up today from Carlisle. We wanted to see if the baby was healthy and what it would be. Vampire or human or wolf. It didn't really matter to me whatit would be I just wanted it to be healthy.

Carlisle did an ultrasound.

"Do you see that Jacob? That's a foot." I was amazed by what I was seing.

"Carlisle..." Nessie said but she didn't need to continue because he knew what she was talking about.

"Well Renesmee, the baby looks normal and healthy. It is growing a little faster than a human baby but not as fast as you grew. I don't see any sighns of it being a vampire rite now but it could have some speciall power like you do. And there's one more thing, you are having twins." Nessie burst out crying. I kissed her over and over. Carlisle left to give us some privacy.

"Thank you Ness. Thank you for loving me, for giving me happiness and now this. You have made me the happiest person in the world." I smiled at her and she kissed my lips. It was a sweet kiss and I smiled against her lips.

"I can't believe it. Isn't this perfect?" She asked.

"Perfect isn't the rite word for this. There is no word to describe how I am feeling rite now."

"Nessie!" Alice squeled as she came into the room.

"I can see a room for one of the babie's that I'm planning. It's blue. But the other one I can't see yet." We were having a boy.

"So, what are you naming him?" Alice asked.

"We had only decided on Hunter so far." Nessie replied.

"Yes! That's perfect! Hunter William Black!" Alice said. We had never thought of a middle name but it fit nicely.

"That's wonderful Alice." Nessie told her.

"You better not change it!" Alice told us.

"Wait, what if you have a girl also?" Alice asked us.

"Well we liked the names Sophie and Emelia, but my favourite is Sophie." I told her.

"I love that name. Sophie Elizabeth Black! Is that good?" Alice asked but even if we didn't like it, she would make it the name.

"That's so beautiful Alice!" Nessie said. It really was beautiful. Wasn't Eslizabeth the name of Edward's mom? Ohh well, can't remember now.

"Ohh, and we have to go shopping Nessie, since you will be at La Push for a while, you need some new cloths."

I of course had to go with them.

We had been to like a million stored and from each one, ALice and Nessie had a bag from there.

"Ohhhhh! Alice!" Nessie squeled. She was looking at some heels. If I was a woman I would probably be able to describe them but I'm not so...

They each got a pair of the hundred dollar shoes. Where would they wear those? Ohh well. I bet Nessie would look great in those.

After they had bought basically the whole mall, we decided to go home.

Nessie had bought like five houndred strapless dresses, shorts, skinny jeans, Uggs in all colours, Converse in all colours, some short sleeve shirts and more shoes. I knew what she bought because when we got home, she showed me again.

"Jake, what colour goes best with my skin tone?" She asked me, holding up two strapless dresses, one in green and the other in purple.

"Does it matter? You look perfect in anything." She blushed a light pink.

"Jake, what should I wear when we go to La Push?" She asked me again. I got up fromher bed and helped her pick her outfit. She finally decided on some skinny jeans, a purse thing, a silky top, a black jacket some flower earings and some heels.

She feel asleep in my arms again that night.

(At La Push)

The plane ride had tierd Nessie out, but she said it was because the baby's were uncomfortable. Nessie made me promise that we would tell everyone when we got there. She said that telling Billy over the phone would be stupid, since we could go there and tell him in person.

Nessie was asleep in my room and everyone was coming over.

"Ness, come on, the guys are coming over soon." I said to her. I always hated that I had to wake her up now. She needed the rest.

She got up immediately. She was so happy that she was going to see Esther. Emily said that Esther was so happy to see Renesmee. Nessie had that affect on people.

She told me to close my eyes so that she could get dressed. Like I haven't seen her naked before. But, I did as I was told.

"Open." She said. She had on a purple top and a black pencil skirt with black buckle ballet flats. I knew what she was wearing because she had gone over everything on the plane.

Everyone came, including Leah. Nessie made them pasta. They were all waiting anxiously for the announcement to be made. Everyone wated, eyes were all on Nessie.

"I'm pregnant," Everyone's mouths dropped.

"With twins," I looked over at Billy. He had tears in his eyes. Everyone started clapping.

"And you all are invited to our wedding." She finished.

"Ohh Nessie, I'm so happy for you!" Emily said.

"Thank you Em. And I'm sorry we left that last time with out warning." Nessie said as she picked up Esther from Emily's arms.

"She missed you." Emily told Nessie.

"I missed this little princess too!" Nessie said as she kissed Esther on each of her cheeks.

I looked over at the guys. They were laughing and making jokes but Leah was missing. Nessie noticed and said "You should go look for her Jacob. She might get a cold."

I kissed Nessie on the nose and walked out of the door. Leah was standing in the rain, her hair was all wer and sticking to her face.

"Leah, come back inside." She shot daggers at me.

"No! Go back to you're freaky soon to be wife." She spat.

"Look, I love Renesmee and you are going to have to deal with that." I said between my teeth.

"Jacob, we could be perfect for each other,"

"No," I cut her off. "We can't because you can never give me what Renesmee has. I love you Leah, but like a sister. And I'm sorry but I will always chose Renesmee over my sister," But before I could finish, she placed her lips onto mine. I felt like throwing up. I pushed her away and she furiously opened my mouth. I pushed her away even harder and finally won.

Nessie cam out the door. I felt horrible for what had just happened. In a flash, she punched Leah in the face. Blood was falling from her nose.

"You freak! He doesn't love you! Are you deaf? Do I have to write it on you're forehead?" Nessie screamed. I took her hand, trying to calm her down but she just continued.

"I never want to see you around Jacob again," Nessie said but got cut off because Leah finally spoke.

"Or what?" She asked between her teath. If Nessie was a cartoon character, steam would be coming out of her ears.

"Or I will ripp you appart and burn you're body infront of everyone." I had never seen Renesmee so mad before. I was surpised that Leah haden't phazed yet.

"I don't care that you are appart of the pack, but the only reason that I'm not killing you now is because I would feel sorry for Sue. But trust me, I would get over it. I'm sure Sue would be happy to have you gone since you're so depressing to be around."

"Just get out of her!" Nessie screamed and Leah finally left. When she was out of sight, Nessie collapsed into my chest and started crying.

"I'm sorry Jacon, she was just pissing me off." She cried.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Ness. I tried to stop her but-" But before I could finish, she cut me off with a kiss.

"Come on Jake. Alice will kill me when she finds out that I got this outfit wet." She said.

"I don't care." I told her and kissed her again. She pulled away and looked into my eyes, making a puppy dog face.

"Please, you don't want to risk me getting sick do you?" She asked. She won. She knew that I could never take that risk. She needed to stay healthy for as long as possible for the babies."

When we got inside, Emily handed us some towels.

"Do you know the sex of you're children?" Sam asked us.

"We know that one of them is going to be a boy. Alice had a vision of herself painting a room blue." Nessie replied.

"Wouldn't it be amazing if you had a girl and a boy?" Emily asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes it would Em. But just _having_ a child is amazing." Nessie said. Her smile was huge and I couldn't help but smile too.

The world _amazing_ could not describe how I feel rite now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Enjoy and review! :)**

Chapter Tweenty Jacob's POV

Nessie came into my room wearing her "pajamas". That was not sleeping wear. ( Nessie's PJ's: .ca/imgres?imgurl=.com/cdimg/300530/6448928/0/1216779305/Victoria_Secret_Lingerie_for_woman_accept_&imgrefurl=.com/china/4/products/4513976/Victoria_Secret_Lingerie_for_woman_accept_&usg=_3NSmCfbJ0zZu64rw14wPt90TWuM=&h=519&w=386&sz=34&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=3UChmNgRZZ_AVM:&tbnh=164&tbnw=126&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvictoria%2Bsecret%2Bpajamas%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1341%26bih%3D637%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C162&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=424&vpy=240&dur=1492&hovh=260&hovw=194&tx=118&ty=114&ei=lyGBTI6SLYOglAflqcE0&oei=OCGBTK7ZEcGBlAePqY2MDg&esq=19&page=1&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:0&biw=1341&bih=637) 

I felt my mouth drop.

"Alice." She mumbled. I thanked Alice in my head but then realised we couldn't do anything with Billy sleeping in the other room. Shit. Who care's about Billy at this moment?

I walked over to her and started to kiss her neck and pu my hands around her waist.

"Jake stop, I'm tired." She giggled. I let go and saw the lust in her eyes. She wanted this as mych as I did but she was tired, so I wasn't going to push her.

"Fine. come on." I said as I pulled her towards the bed and pushed her on the bed gently.

"Jake, where do you want to get married?" She asked.

"I thought you were tired."

"Well I am but, I'm also bored." I raised an eyebrow.

"I can think of something we could do." I said.

"No Jake not with Billy here." I sighed. She was rite. Billy would hear us and then it would just get awkward.

"Fine. You win." I replied.

"Sooo, where do you want to get married?" She asked again.

"Ohh Ness, you know it doesn't matter to me. Where do _you_ want to get married?"

"Umm, Paris, or Rome." I wonder how much this is going to cost? Oh well, I'll spend whatever. Nessie yawned and I pulled her close.

"Good night Ness. I love you." I said.

"'Nite Jake. I love you." She replied. _I lov you_. I knew she did but it just seemed to be to good to be true. I was about to fall asleep but I heard Nessie's phone ring. I picked it up from the table that it was on and answered it.

"Jacob, Aro will not leave untill he sees Renesmee. I booked you a flight for tomorow morning at eleven," Edward said. At this point, Nessie was awake and listening. "Get here as soon as you can. Forget about packing anything but you're passpots." He continued.

"Oh-okay Edward. But what's going on?" I asked him.

"Aro feels that if Renesmee has the kids, it would put us all in danger."

"How!" I screamed. Nessie touched my shoulder, trying to calm me down but it was no use.

"Because of what they could be. Now, I want you here tomorow. Understand?"

"Fine Edward." He hung up and I put the phone away. I looked over at Nessie. She had her face in her hands.

"Jake, we keep on going back and forth. I don't want to go." She cried.

"I know Ness. I promise, when this is over, I'm going to take you wherever you want."

"Promise?"

"With my life."

"I'm a little scared Jacob. What if he takes them away from us?" She asked me, rubbinh her stumach.

"I'll make sure he wont." There was no way that the king of vampires was going to take this away from us. Nessie hurt too much for this. It was our happiness.

Renesmee tried to fall asleep but she couldn't.

"Ness, get some sleep." I told her.

"No Jake it's fine. I'll get some sleep on the plane." She said. I knew that she wouldn't get any sleep but is was a waste of time trying to mak her do something she didn't want to do.

(In Vermont)

Nessi walked in the house furiously and I followed. I took her hand and we went into the living room were everyone was sitting except for Aro.

"Renesmee, how wonderful it is too see you again." He said as he looked over Nessi.

_Why don't we just kill the guy along with Jane?_ I asked Edward but he just shook his head no. I knew that he had probably thought about it before so there must be a reason why we couldn't.

"Thank you Aro. Jane, it's nice to see you." Renesmee looked at Jane but she just glared at her.

"Now Renesmee, there is a little situation." Aro continued.

"I am aware." Nessie said.

"Perfect. Well, we are providing two options. One, you could give you're chikdren up or two, you can join us." What the hell!

"No!" I yelled.

"Please Jacob, this is not you're choice to make." Aro said and looked at Nessie again.

"I-I-I don't know what to do." She said but I knew that she would go with Aro. She wouldn't give up our kids.

"Aro, please." Carlisle said. But Aro kept his eyes on Nessie.

_Edward can we kill him?_ I asked again but didn't wait or an answer. I jumed on him and started to rip his arms appart. Everyone else joined in. Aro was strong. He punched me in the face and I felt my bones crack under his hand.

"Jake!" Nessie screamed but I just flew back into the fight. Esme took Renesmee outside and tried to calm her down.

I focused my attention back on Aro. I phazed rite in front of him, surprised that I had lasted this long. I growledat him. One of his arm's was gone. One piece down. He walked over to me and picked me up by my neck and threw me across the room. I got back up, leaving the pain behind. I charged at him and started to rip his leg off, while Edward had his ther arm. Jane was standing in the same spot that she was when Nessie and I came in. She had not moved an inch.

Jasper took Aro's hair and ripped it off. He was disgusting with out his hair. Alice followed by ripping his head off. When we had finally finished with Aro, we took him outside were Renesmee and Esme were standing.

Rosalie ran to some other room to get a lighter. I phazed back into my human form, not caring who sees me. Alice handed me some jeans and I quickly put them on.

Rosalie handed my the lighter and I looked at the pile of Aro pieces and then to Nessie. She looked horrified from what had just happened but I did that for her. So she could stay here with me. The only option that Aro didn't give her.

I threw the lighter into the pile of body parts and watched it as it cought on fire.

I made myway over to Nessie. She burried her face into my chest.

"Jane." She whispered.

Esme stayed with Rosalie to take care of the fire and the rest of us made our way inside. Jane still had not moved from her spot.

"She want's to stay with us." Edward said to Carlisle.

"Why?" Bella asked Jane.

"I am tired of Aro's games. The Volturi are boring me. I don't want to stay with them any longer. I understand that you will not want me to stay but I am sorry for what happened in the past." Jane spoke. She looked like she meant it.

"Edward." I said.

"I'm reading her thoughts. She's not lying. She wan't a second chance."

"I thought the Volturi don't give second chances." Bella said, repeting Jane's words from a while ago.

"I am no longer one of them. If you will not except me, I have no trouble going somewhere else." Jane continued.

"That won't be necessary Jane. Of course you can stay with us." Carlisle spoke. Everyone agreed including Renesmee so if she wasn't worried, then I wouldn't be.

"But what about the others," Alice said. "They will come and look for you and Aro."

"No they won't. And even if they do, they can not do anything because they will be too busy fighting over who will take Aro's spot."

"She's not lying. Everything that's going on in her head is how much she want's to be good. And how much she's sorry." Edward told the room.

"Yes! I have a new Barbie doll!" Alice smiled and everyone laughed. They seemed to adjust to the idea of Jane in our family so I decided to also.

A few hours later, Alice came down the stairs and clreared her throut.

"May I introduce the new Jane Cullen!" She said as Jane walked down the stairs. Everyone clapped.

Jane's hair was let down. It was up to her chest. She was wearing a light green shirt and a dar purple skirt. Renesmee ran toward her.

"Omygosh! I love this skirt!" She squeled.

Esme had started the room for Jane with Alice. The pack was coming to visit on Sunday so they can meet Jane officially. Billy was also coming along. I called him and told hm that I was sorry for leaving him like that.

"Carlisle, do you think we could have a check up now?" Renesmee asked him. She standing next to Jane, holding her hand. This moment seemed nice but I was going to have to get used to the idea of Jane being _nice_.

"Of course Renesmee. Let's go up to my office." I got up and followed them upstairs.

After almost three hours of tests, Carlisle was finally finished.

"Well Renesmee, the baby's seem to be healthy, like I told you on you're last check up. They are growing slower than you did but faster than normal. I have a theory and I will probably be correct. One of this children will be like Jacob. He or she will grow and then eventually turn into a wolf. The other one will be like you. It will grow and then when itis around sixteen, it will stop. I believe that you will be due in about six to seven months." He finished.

Renesmee had a big smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile too. She started too cry but not because she was said or mad. She was so happy that she could give me a family and that she could have children.

"Carlisle, do you know that sex of the other baby?" She asked him. I bet he knew. I mean, he knew all that other information he just gave is. It didn't matter to me what the baby was. Like I said before, as long as it was healthy.

"Well, you already know that one is going to be a boy but the other, is just too hard to make out. That one should be the one that is going to end up like you. I have even asked Edward to reas their minds. But nothing. From the boy, just sounds of the ocean but from the other one, nothing." He said. Nessie had a worried look on her face.

"Is that okay? Does it mean something?" I asked. I couldn't help but get worried also. I meam, this was something that I had helped creat, of course I was worried. In fact, I was going mad by this point.

"Yes Jacob. Both of the children are normal and healthy. This might be happening because the child will have some sort of power." He told us.

This was so mucht to take in. It was all just so perfect. How did I get so lucky?

I kissed Nessie's stumach and she giggled. I made my way up to her nose and then kissed that too. Finally, I kissed her lips and passion filled my body. I could feel my self getting worked up over the kiss. This was how I always felt when I kissed Renesmee. I wanted to rip her cloths off rite here but I knew that Edward would come to haunt me later.

"Wow, can you two lovebirds like, go get a room? You know what, forget about tha, you will probably just break everything that's in there. And then you will make Esme mad." Emmett laughed. Jeezz... I wish I could be mad at Emmett but I couldn't help but laugh also.

Renesmee got up from the bed that she was lying on and walked up to Emmett and slapped him. He burst out laughing and she giggled. I loved it when she did that. It was so cute. I hope that if we have a girl, she will do that also. But it doesn't matter I guess.

"Emmett, you are so annoying!" Renesmee yelled but she didn't mean it because she had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey don't worry kiddo," Emmett said. "If you saw how much Rose and I distroyed, you would freak." He finished.

Renesmee made a face.

"Eww! Emmett! That is so grose. I never want to hear about you're sex life with Rose ever again!" She laughed.

"Then how about you're mom and dad's?" He asked and Renesmee gave him the finger. I had never seen Renesmee give anyone the finger before but it was funny. I didn't realise I was laughing out loud.

"What's so funny Jake?" She asked as she turned around to look at me.

"Nothing babe." I replied. She didn't carry the conversation any longer because she was going outside to wrestle with Emmett. I loved it when they did this because Emmett was the only one who wouldn't let Renesmee win and it was so funny watching Nessie try to fight a closet sized vampire.

Everyone followed them outside. I saw that Jane had changed her outfite. Alice.

Renesmee came up to me and kissed me. I wished her good luck and kissed her once more. I didn't want to let go of her but I did.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it's been like forever. School just started and I've been really busy but I'll try to make more time and I've had like writers block. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Review and Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Tweenty One Renesmee's POV

"Thank you Alice." I told her as she handed me a nother letter from Nahuel. I sighed while I was opening it. He would never stop, and I knew that.

"So, are you going to read it to me?" Jacob asked with a smile. I had been reading him the letters or if I was tired, I would just give them to Jacob.

"Yes. Of course." I said as I walked over to the bed and kissed him. Before he could react, I pulled away and took the letter from the envelope, throwing the envelope on the floor after.

"Dear Renesmee," I read out loud. "I have gotten you're wedding invetation in the mail and I can not lie, I am dissapointed. I thought that you would give in but you never did. It makes me wonder, what does Jacob have that I do not? I wish that sometimes, I could take you away from him, but I would never do that because you would be hurt and it would be my fault that you would be suffering.

Of course I will be coming to the wedding. I can not miss a chance to see you, even if you will be with you're soon to be husband.

I sigh when I think of that but I smile when I think of us together. But I know that that will never happen.

Twins. You must be happy. Glowing. I wish I was there with you, every momeny. Taking care of the children.

I know that you _must_ feel _anything_ for me. As long as you rember me at any moment, my love for you will go on.

I will see you soon my love." I finished.

Jacob was rolling his eyes when I looked at him.

I gave him the letter and headed for the shower. Jacob ripped the letter in half and then threw it aside.

"I'll be rite back." I told him and went into the bathroom.

After I was finished, I walked out of the bathroom into my room to find Alice in there instead of Jacob.

"Can I help you Alice?" I asked her.

"Nessie, do you realize that we have not planned like anything for you're wedding?" She started pacing around the room.

"Ohh, ya I guess I kind of forgot."

"How could you forget about yyou're wedding?" She asked me.

"Sorry Alice." I told her as I comed my hair.

"Nessie, we have no time. I mean, if you want to get maried to the dog soon, we have to finish our plans! You said you wanted to get maried in Paris." She continued.

"Alice, I think it's best if we just do the wedding at the old house."

"Why?" She half yelled.

"I don't know. Edward and Bella got married there. It would be so cool, since the old house is was better than Paris." She gasped.

"You know nothing. Renesmee, you can be such a poo-head." I almost laughed at her choice of words but the look on her face told me not to.

She left my room and a few seconds later, I heard Rosalie yell "WHAT?"

I laughed. God, they make it seem like I'm going to kill myself.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked as he came into the room. I explained everything to him and he smiled and asked me why I changed my mind. I just shrugged and walked over to kiss him.

The kiss was warm and started off slow. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. He pushed me against the wall and I dug my fingers into his hair. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, asking to enter. I let him in and our tongue's found each other. When they met, my head started spinning.

Jacob rubbed his hands up and down my back before slipping under my shirt.

"Jacob stop." I told him.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because, if we go to far, everyone will hear and it will be so akward."

"I don't care." He said as he un-clipped my bra. My body shudered from his touch.

"No stop Jake." I giggled.

"Please?" He pouted. I almost gave in but then I remembered my vampire family and their stuper hearing.

"Jake, I want to, but we can't." I pulled away from him.

"Fine." He said, finally giving up.

"Renesmee." I heard Carlisle say my name.

"Come in." I told him, fixing my bra and shirt.

"I was wondering when you will have you're check-up."

"Ohh. Rite now if that's okay with you."

Carlisle, Jacob and I all made our way to the "Hospital Room" and I got ready for Carlisle to do the regular tests.

I thought I was going to fall asleep but thankfully, he finished.

"Well Renesmee, you're pregnancy seems to be growing at a normal rate. This I think is due to the "human" child."

"What about the one you can't see." I asked him.

"I still can not see it but it also looks like it is growing at a normal speed. I asume that this child will have inherited youre's Jacob's gene, so like Jacob, Alice will not be able to see it. It is also like when Bella was pregnant with you. I was not able to find out what you were going to be." I took all this in.

Everytime we had a check up with Carlisle, he would tell us something new. Sometime's I would just be too confused. I learned to just let whatever happens, happen.

Carlisle left the room after cleaning after the mess he made. He would always leave Jacob and me alone after a check up so we could talk about everything we had just learned.

I heard Jacob sigh.

"What?" I asked him. He had his head on one hand with his eyes closed.

"Have I told you how thankful I am?" He asked me.

"No." I laughed.

"Well, thank you. For everything Nessie." He said. I leaned towards him, kissing his lips.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Renesmee." I blushed like crazy when he used my full name because it meant that he was dead seriouse. I had to look away so he wouldn't think that I was some sort of freak.

We made our way downstairs into the living room where everyone else was sitting.

Rose was reading some sort of car magazine, Emmett was at her feet, flipping through the list of T.V channels, Alice and Jasper were playing a card game, Jane was painting her nails a bright pink, Esme was looking at the T.V screen and Carlisle was reading a book. It looked so normal that it was creepy.

"Where are my parents?" I asked the room, making my way to the couch.

"Well Ness, they are kind of _busy_ rite now." Japser said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hey Nessie, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now." Emmett said.

"Shoot."

"Well, how _is_ sex with a werewolf?" He asked and everyone laughed except for Esme and Carlisle. I looked over at Jacob who was rubbing the back of his neck.

I leaned down to Emmett.

"Firey." I whispered and everyone burst out again.

"That's gross." He replied.

"Hey, you wanted to know." I said and Emmett looked over at Jacob with a look that said that he was about to vomit if he could.

"I'm just that good." Said Jacob and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't fool you're self Alpha." I told him.

"Ohh I'm sorry I just thought I was good since you scream so loud you make the windows shake."

"At least I'm not a moaner." I said and stuck out my tongue at him.

At this point, Carlisle and Esme had left the room and I couldn't blame them.

"Why do you care Em?" I asked.

"It just popped into my head." Emmett said in a tone that seemed like eveything was normal.

"Esme," I called out to her. "Could you some olives please?" I asked her.

"Of course." She replied.

"Olives?" Jacob asked me.

"Ya, suddenly I have this craving for salt."

"You know," Alice said. "I say this thing on T.V where the mom was pregnant and she had a craving for mudd. So one day, she asked her daughter to go and find some mudd for her. When the mom got it, she ate it all up."

"Eww."

After a few moments, Esme came into the room with a plate of olives. I thanked her and she told Jacob that she would be starting his dinner shortly. I ate the olives in no time.

"Speaking of dinner, I am getting hungry." Jasper said to the room. Of course he meant that he wanted to hunt.

Everyone got up, including Jane. She was fitting in nicely to this family.

"C'mon Ness." Rose said.

"No thanks, I don't want any blood today."

I got up with my empty plate in my hand and made my way to the kichten with Jacob behind me.

"Esme, Carlisle, yo ushould go hunting with everyone else. I'm sure I can make Jacob something. Like toast."

"No that's alright Renesmee." Esme said. I hated to say it but I wanted the house to myself. Jacob and I hadn't had like any _time_ together in like forever.

"No no, I'll find something online. I promise I won't burn down the house."

After a few moments, everyone, including Carlisle and Esme, left to go hunting. Jake and I were still in the kitchen.

I leaned back on the counter and asked what he wanted to eat but he just shrugged and said whatever I could make was fine.

I ended up making macoroni and cheese and it was really good, if I do say so myself.

"I want to watch _Titanic_ now Jake." I said when we were done.

"Why? Can't we watch some horror movie instead?" He pleaded.

"Because, I love _Titanic_." I replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to our room.

Once we were up there, I found the movie and put it in the DVD player. We made our way to the bed and I snuggled into Jacob's chest.

"Why do you even like this movie? You always cry." I rolled my eyes.

"I would never miss a chance to see Leonardo DiCaprio." I said licking my lips making sure that Jacob saw.

I heard him hiss through his teeth.

"You would choose _him_ over me?" He asked.

"Well I mean, if I got the chance then probably. How could anyone resist him?" I sighed.

Jacob pushed me on the bed and growled. I was trying to hold back my smile because it turned me on when he did that.

"You. Are. Mine." He glared into my eyes.

"Prove it." I said in a seductive tone that I knew Jacob loved.

He turned off the T.V and made his way back to me.

He kissed my neck and moved his hands up my body.

"Jake, just do it."

"No, I am going to make you beg." No! Please anything but that!

"Jacob! Please!" I begged and he laughed.

He started kissing my neck again. He took off my shirt slowly and then made his hands down to my pants but he didn't take them off. He just moved up to my stumach and kissed that for a second.

"Jake...please." I asked again.

"Beg on you're knees." I sighed.

"You know what? Let's just not do anything at all. I can just watch _Titanic_." I said, pulling away from him but he grabbed my wayst pinning me down on the bed.

"Fine, you win." He said and I smiled.

He placed his lips on mine and pushed down my shorts. Finally. My tongue reached his lips and he opened for me. Our tongues met each other and my head started to spin.

I pulled on his shirt and he took it off instently, along with his jeans.

We started kissing again and I grabbed fist loads of his hair in my hands. I pulled his boxers off his my feet, glancing at his hardness. He ripped my bra and panties off. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and started sucking on it.

"Mmm.." I moaned. I wonder how loud we actually were.

His lips made the way down to my private spot. He oushed his tongue inside of me and I gasped.

After moments of that, I pulled his head to my face and kissed him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt his cock against the inside of my leg.

I pushed myself harder against him, forcing him to enter.

I gasped at the pleasure. I arched my back, maing him go deeper.

"Jaakkee..."

He started to thrust into me, hitting my G-spot over and over.

"Omygod! Harder!" I yelled.

He grabbed my hips and started moving me with him.

I moved my hands along his chest moaning along the way.

"Ah, ohh.." I just couldn't shut up could I?

I grabbed his hair as he started to suck on my nipples again. He thrusted harder into me, going deeper.

"Ohhhh..mmm...oh Jaaakkee."

He moved his lips up to my neck and that just turned me on even more. I felt him cum inside me and I rolled my eyes into the back of my head.

He continued to thrust but this time, he went faster and much, mush harder and I knew he would untill I would cum. I knew that that was not far away.

"Ohh, ohh yes...harder..." I said. He started to go even harder and I didn't think that it was possible.

Yes! Oh.. Jake harder! Yeeeesss. Oh fucking God. Yes!" I screamed.

I repositioned us so I was on top of him. I started moving and he grabbed my hips, making me go faster. We both moaned when I came.

"Jesus Renesmee!" Jacob gasped.

"Mmmm...Jaaaaakkkkeeeee!" Those were the last words I remembered since I was to busy.

We went for three more rounds after that and it was pure bliss.

I woke up naked and on Jacob's chest. He was playing with my hair. He noticed me staring at him and he smiled.

"Now can Leonardo DiCaprio do that?" He asked and I moaned thinking of what had happened a few hours ago.

"No way. I swear Jake, you are the sex God."

"I know. I can tell from all you're screams."

We both got up and dressed ourselves. Soon, we were making our way downstairs, all eyes on us.

"So, when did you guys get back?" I asked nervously.

"Ohh don't worry, you two are very good entertainers." Emmett laughed and I blushed like crazy.

"Emmett." Esme warned.

"Nessie, I should probably warn you," Alice said. "Nahuel will be here soon." Oh great.


	22. Chapter 22

**Heyy...sorry I haven't updated in a long time but school started and I'm on like every sport team and ater school activity there is. Well, I know you really don't care so...Sorry or any spelling mistakes. Review and Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Tweenty Two Jacob's POV

Wonderul. Nahuel is coming over in like five hours. This just made my day. Yeay! I swear to God if he even places a finger on _my_ Nessie, I will kill him. I don't care who says what. I will kill him.

_Ring, Ring, Ring..._ I heard the house phone ringing and watched as Alice went to pick it up. She held out her hand towards me.

"It's for you."

"Hello?" I asked. Who is calling me, ruining this perect moment?

_"Jake, it's Seth. You have to come down here fast!" _

"Why? What's wrong?"

_"A new wolf just phazed."_

"But that means-"

_"Yeah. There are vampires near."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up and turned to Edward, who had just joined us with Bella rom God knows where doing God knows what.

"Edward, could the new wolf had phazed because of Nahuel?" I asked.

"Hmm..it's possible. But you should go check it out just in case." I nodded and we started making plans. Carlisle called the airport and got me a light or noon tomorow.

"Carlisle," Nessie's angelic voice said. "You forgot me." What?

"No. No way in Hell." She glared at me.

"Um, yes. We can't be apart."

"Renesmee, do you understand in how much danger you could be in if you came with me?"

"Yes I do but I don't care Jacob! Edward, tell him I can go." She turned to her father and he sighed.

"Renesmee, I know how painful it will be to stay away from Jacob but he's rite. You could be in a lot of danger." _Thank you Edward._

"You can't stop me! I can come if I want to!" She yelled.

"No." Edward and I said at the same time. She looked at me for a moment and then ran up the stairs.

I rubbed the back o my neck.

She didn't get that she might be in danger. I could never take that risk.

I started to walk up the stairs, and went up to our room.

I put my ear against the door and heard her crying softly. I knocked but got no answer so I just walked in.

Nessie was sitting in a corner, with her head in her hands.

"Ness, please," I hated to see her like this.

"Please, let me talk. I can't see you like this." I continued.

"Then let me come." She whispered and I sighed.

I went over to her and picked her up, bridal style. She still refused to look at me.

"Please just hear me out."

"Fine." She said, turning her head to finaly look at me.

"Renesmee, what would I do if the new wolf lost controll around you? You could get hurt. I can't just risk that. You have to stay here, and be safe. For me, for youreself and for the kidies." I said, rubbing her stumach.

After what seemed like hours of arguing, she gave in.

"You win this time Jacob Black but only because of the babies." She crossed her arms but I knew she wasn't mad.

"C'mon babe. Don't be like that." I said and placed my lips on her neck. Her neck was the "turn on" spot. I moved my lips up and down until she finaly sighed.

"Okay."

"Am I forgiven?" I asked.

"Always Jacob." I pulled her in for a deep kiss but stoped when I saw Alice make her way into the room.

"Get out." I said.

"Fine but Nessie, Nahuel will be here in half an hour." When she was done, Alice left and I looked at Nessie wickedly.

"Now what could we do in half an hour?" She rolled her eyes.

"You can help me pick my outfit." I groaned.

"Oh hush."

Of course I would help her with her outfit. I would do whatever for her but I didn't understand it because Nessie always looked good in anything she wore.

"Jake," Nessie said, pulling me from my train of thought. "The pink one or the green one." She help up two bras in front of me.

"None." I smiled.

"Jacob!"

"Okay fine, the...pink?"

"That's rite. Green it is." So she asked me for what reason..to drive me crazy? Because now I was thinking about ripping off her green bra. Mmm...

I focused back on the real world. Nessie was dressed in dark skinny jeans that made her legs look great, a purple tank top and some high heels. She was looking a little bit to sexy for Nahuel's visit.

"Ness, if you dress like that, Nahuel is going to go nuts." I said.

"Please Jacob, I'm not putting this on for him. I just look good in this." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Renesmee, I know you look good in it, that's why I'm telling you to take it off."

"No thanks _dad_." Oh no she didn't.

I growled at her, something I knew she loved.

"Jake calm down-"

"Ness, I'm going to be leaving tomorow for who knows how long. I can't worry about losing you to some dude." She came over to me and sat on my lap.

"Jake," She said between the kisses she was placing on my neck. "You don't have to worry about losing me. I think it's preety clear that I'm youres...Oh and if you're gone for more than a week, I'm going to run after you and kill you."

"You would kill me?" I said, pretending that I was hurt.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't _kill_ you but I would be angry."

"I like it when you're angry. It's sexy." I said, nipping at her neck.

"Jacob, do you have any self contorl?"

"Mmm.."

"Okay, lets go." She started to psh away but I grabbed her waist.

"You know Jake, if we both go to Forks, we could stay in the old house and have a lot of privacy." I almost gave in but then remebered that if Nessie got hurt, it would be all my fault.

"Not a chance." I said and got up, taking her with me.

We walked downstairs. Everyone was frozen, waiting for Nahuel. I looked around the room and saw Bella, looking as mad as ever.

"What's wrong Bella? Why are you so angry?" Nessie asked the room.

"I am angry because along with Nahuel, is Tanya." She hissed. She put so much venom in Tanya's name.

"Calm down Bella." Edward said, rubbing her back but she just glared at him.

Bella started pacing around the room, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bella, you're giving me a headache." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"They're here." Edward said and everyone but Nessie, Bella and me left to go greet Nahuel and Tanya.

"I can't believe this." Bella whined.

After a few moments, they all came back in the living room. Tanya had taken Edward's arm and Nahuel had his eyes fixed on Nessie. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close, hoping that it would show Nahuel that she was mine. Clearly it didn't work because he just kept on walking towards Nessie.

"Renesmee," He said in a tone that made me want to vomit. "I am so happy to see you." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. I looked over at Renesmee and she was rolling her eyes.

"Thanks." She replied. Clearly she wasn't happy to see him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, touching her stumach gently. I slapped his hand away from her. He would _not_ be getting that close.

"Jacob, I didn't even notice you," Bullshit. "How are you taking it? I mean, you are going to be a father soon."

"Well actually, Jacob is so happy, I'm afraid it might kill him." Nessie anwered for me and Nahuel looked back at her.

"He seems too imature to be a father." Oh my God.

"Oh no, Jacob is very mature. Who do you think looks after me now?" Nessie said and I smiled at her.

"Edward, you must be exited to be a grandfather." Tanya said, blinking up at Edward. She still had a hold of his arm.

"Yes, we all are." Edward said, walking away from Tanya and going over to Bella. Tanya glared at Bella for only a second and then composed herslelf.

After a couple of hours of introdusing Jane and tying to stay calm when Nahuel would touch Nessie, we both made our way up to our room.

"God, that was horrible." Nessie said while walking over to the bed.

"I know. Are you positive you'll be okay with _him_?" I asked.

"Sure sure." I smiled at what Nessie said. I guess it must of rubbed on her.

"Jake, I don't want to go to sleep yet."

"What do you want to do?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Well, we didn't even watch _Titanic_." Oh no, not this movie. I sighed and made my way over to lye beside Nessie. Bu I guess if she wanted to watch it, then I will too.

She turned on the T.V and pressed "play". I wasn't watching the movie. I was watching Nessie. I grabbed a piece of her hair and started playing with it.

"Jake, I want to watch the movie."

"Do you?" I asked and started kissing her neck.

"No." She said and crawled over me.

I kissed her lips furiously. wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt myself harden when our tonues met. I took off her tank top and threw it on the floor. Before I knew it, we were both naked.

"Jake," Nessie panted. "Now." I entered at her command and heard her moan.

I grabbed her hips and started moving her up and down. Her moans drew louder when I hit her G-spot.

"Oh my God Jake." _Thrust._

She moved her hands from my neck up to my hair.

"Jaakkee," _thrust._ "Harder." _Thrust._

"Shit Ness."

"Jaakke, I'm about to cum!"

"Cum for me babe." I felt her walls tighten around my cock and saw her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Ohh Jacob! Yes!"

"Shhh, Ness. We have to be quiet." I said and she moaned again.

"Yes! Jaakkee! Oh yes!" She screamed as I came for her.

"Ohh..ahh.." She shuddered.

After God knows how many hours, I slipped out of her so she could get some sleep.

She snuggled deep into my chest.

I didn't know how I got so lucky.


	23. Chapter 23

**Heyy...please comment! While I was writing this chapter, I was playing **_**Between You And Me**_** by Hilary Duff. I don't know why I just did. Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Review and Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Tweenty Three Renesmee's POV

I woke up, still in Jacob's arms. I smiled up at him. He was sleeping softly and I didn't want to wake him up. But I had to since he was leaving today. My smile dissapeared when I remembered that he was going to leave me here. I got even sader when I thought of Nahuel. When is he leaving?

I decided to let Jacob sleep a little since last night he didn't get much rest.

I got up, silently. I hope he didn't feel me moving.

I got some cloths and went in the shower.

When I was finished, I dryed my hair with my towel. When I walked out of the bathroom, Jacob was still asleep. I sighed and his finger twitched.

"Jake. Wake up." I said.

"Mmmm.."

"Jake, please."

"I am awake."

"Jake, if you don't get up rite now, I'm leaving you for Nahuel." He shot off the bed ans started to put on his cloths. When he was finished he walked over to me.

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

"Oh I don't know..."

"Please Renesmee, you and I both know you would never."

"You're rite." I kissed him but before I could get over exited, I pulled back.

"Come on Jake." I took his hand and we went downstairs.

Nahuel brought his eyes to me and I smiled, even though I wanted to gag.

"I hope you don't mind but today Jake is going to Forks for a while so I would like to spend some time with him." I told Nahuel. He looked hurt but I really didn't care.

"I thought you two spent some time last night. It sure sounded like it." He replied.

"Yes, but that's really none of you're business Nahuel."

After a few moments, Jake and I decided to go get Esme's gorceries since there really wasn't anything better to do. When we would finish that, we would go for a walk in the forest. Then, we had to drive Jake to the airport.

"Can I drive?" I asked Jake when we were in the garage. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"No. No way. You are not touching Angie."

"_Angie_. Jake, you named you're car?"

"Yes." He said while stroking the hood of the car.

"Jacob, are you having an affair with you're car?"

"What no! It's just now, I have four loves instead of one: You, the twins,and Angie." I sighed. Great. Jacob is on drugs.

"C'mon Ness, just get in the car." I let him win this time because I knew that when he left, I would have this car all too myself. Iknew how to drive perfectly from the one time I had done it before with Emmett. Of course when Edward found out that we were racing cars, he swore I would never be able to drive again.

We got to the grocery store. I had never been here before since I never really left the house. The change was new for me and I felt out of place.

We got in and I got a cart. Jacob got out the piece of paper that said what we had to get.

"Is olives on that list Jake?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yes Ness." He said and I smiled to myself.

I started looking through the aisles and suddenly I heard a _bam_! I had crashed into someone. Well actually, they had crashed into me since I was paying very close attention to what I was doing.

"Hey, you OK?" I guy's voice asked. The person I had crashed into had blonde hair that almost covered his eyes. They were brown.

"Ya, sorry. My fault."

"It's fine." He said and walked away with his cart. He didn't even seen to notice me that much and that was new to me.

"You alright Ness?" Jake asked and I smiled at him.

We paid for whatever we got and headed to the car.

"Are you going to miss daddy?" I asked my stumach when I got into the car.

"What did they say?" Jake asked.

"They said they are going to miss you. And they want you to stay here!" Jacob leaned oer and kissed my stumach before reaching my lips. The kiss got me thinking that we had never had sex in a car before. But we would have to save that for when he gets back.

"Jake, please let me come with you." I begged, even though I already knew the asnwer.

"Ness, I want you to come. But that would mean that you could be in danger."

"Not if I stay at the old house."

"But I would be staying at La Push. You would stay at the house alone." Well, he would be back for the night. But I knew making him run back and forth would be to selfish of me. I sighed.

The drive home was fast since Jacob was going 250 mph.

After an hour of hot make-out session, we had to go take Jake to the airport. Edward, Bella, Alice and Carlisle only came with us. The rest were staying with Nahuel and Tanya.

"Well, I'm going to miss you Ness." Jake said, putting down his bag and pulling me close. I had to fight back my tears because I didn't want Jake to see me like that.

"I'm gonna miss you too Jake. Just, don't stay to long. And be careful." I told him while kissing his neck.

I watched him leave and I felt a tear run down my check. I felt cold arms around me, and it suddenly felt wrong that these arms were and warm. I sighed and turned around so we could make our way back to the cars. I was in a seperate car with Bella and everyone else was with Carlisle.

I wanted to cry so bad but I felt to frozen to. I took a deep breath and Bella looked over at me.

"Don't worry Renesmee, he will be back soon." She said.

"I know, I know. It's just that it's going to be so horrible with ought him."

"I know how you feel Ness but, when you guys see each other for the first time, it will be special." I knew she was rite. It would be extra special when I would see Jacob.

After we got home, I went up to my room and went under three blankets so I could at least _pretend_ that he was here.

"Goodnight Jake." I said to the room and made it seem like Jacob said it back. I knew that it would be like this for a few night and I would just have to get used to it.

Two days had passed and I had not heard from Jacob. Of course I was getting worried. I wanted to call him two days ago but Edward told me not to bother him, since he was probably really busy but today, I was going to call him.

_Hello? _I heard Billy say.

"Billy, is it OK if I talk to Jacob?" I asked.

_Oh, um. Well, he's not here rite now._

"When will he be back?"

_I'm not sure Renesmee. But when he's back, I'll make sure of it that he call you._

"Okay, thanks." I finished and heard him hang up.

He will call. He will call. He _will_ call.

After a nother two days, I was pulling my hair off.

Bella said that when something like this had happened, Jacob turned into a werewolf. What could be so bad that he couldn't talk to me? I swear if he doesn't call me in one day, I'm going over there myself.

I was pacing around the house because I was so nervouse. A day had passed and not a word. I had booked my flight and I would be in Forks at two in the afternoon.

When I was on the plane, the guy sitting beside me kept on glancing down my shirt.

"Can I help you?" I asked the guy with greasy hair.

"Damn girl, you're mad hot."

"Yes I am. And you know what? I'm also pregnant, with twins." When I finished saying that, he moved his head to the side and didn't look at me once the rest of the flight.

At first I was going to get a taxi but then I realized that if Iran, I would get there much faster.

I stopped at the old house first, so I could leave my bags there. Then, I ran as fast as I could to La Push. It took a total of three minutes and tweenty seconds. After I saw the red house, I slowed down and walked over.

I knocked on the door, hard but no one came. After minuted of banging on the door, I decided to pick the lock with my nails. Of course, the door opened for me and I walked in. I went straight to Jake's room and found no one so I just sat onhis bed. Hours passed and I fell asleep.

His room smelt warm and wood-like. It made me feal peaceful. I heard footsteps outside the door and I got up, rubbing my eyes.

I opened the door slightly and saw the whole pack in the living room, with one new member. He had brown hair and dark eyes. Everyone was sitting on the couch, some on the floor and Seth was pacing up and down the living room floor. He lifted his head and opened his eyes wide when he saw me.

"Nessie?" He asked and I left the room, walking closer to them .

"Ya, where's Jake?" Everyone looked at each other before letting Seth speak.

"He's been busy looking for the vampire." So there was a vampire.

"Why didn't he call me Billy?" I asked.

"He didn't want to worry you." He said.

"But I was worried." I said, fighting back tears.

"Look," I continued. "I'm going to the Cullen's old house. If he comes here, tell him I have to talk to him." When I finished, I walked out of the house and started to walk to the house but found myself on First Beach.

I breathed the air. It was so nice hear. My train of thought was gone when I heard a wolf howling. I knew that it was Jacob so I followed where the sound was coming from. I went deep into the forest when I saw a women with long blonde hair standing over the Jacob-wolf. She punched Jacob in the stumach and he growled at her.

"Stupid dog." She said in a cruel tone and he growled at her again. She kicked him hard and I heard some bones crack.

"Stop!" I yelled, coming out of the trees. My heart was pounding in my ears.

"Who are you?" She asked, showing me her red, hungry eyes.

"What are you dong?" I yelled again.

"I am killing a dog. Would you like to join me?" She smiled.

"Of course not!" I screamed and plunged at her quickly. I grabbed her hair and moved her so that Jacob was free. He got up and set his teeth into her leg. I let go and moved away. I didn't want to be apart of this.

The Jacob-wolf pushed her down on the cold ground and started to rip her arms off. She screamed and kicked but it was no use.

By this time, the rest of the pack was here in there wolf forms. They helped Jacob rip her apart and then the new wolf came out of the darkness with a lighter in his hands. He threw it at the pile of body parts. I watched it burn to ashes.

Tears were stinging my eyes because I was thinking about what could of happened if I had not gotten here in time. Jacob would probably be dead. I whiped my tears away but more fell from my eyes.

I turned my back on the wolves and started to walk away but a warm hand pulled me back. I knew it was Jacob. Who else would it be?

He slid his hand down my arm. He got to my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Jacob, please. Let go." I breathed.

"Ness, lets go for a walk." He said. He walked in front of me, with ought making any eye contact.

He still had a strong grip on my hand so I didn't bother trying to get out of it.

We had gotten on some old path. I heard Jacob take a deep breath. He slowly turned to look at me.

"Renesmee, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Why Jake? What's so wrong with me coming over here? Did you want to die?"

"I had everything under controll."

"Sure you did Jacob. You were about to get killed and that's what you call under control? What do you call when something get's out of hand?" I asked.

"Renesmee, please."

"No Jacob! You said you would call. You said you would be carfeul. You lied."

"You are you so mad?" He almost yelled.

"Why? Why? Figure it out!" I screamed and turned around but he stopped me.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a jerk."

"Jacob, what happened these past couple of days?"

"The vampire that you saw, she was on our land. She heard about wolves and she hated the idea. She wanted to kill all of us. I was to busy looking around for her. I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you what was going on. I was so busy and I didn't want to worry you." He finished.

"Jacob, I was going crazy!" By this time, tears were stinging my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. But rite now Jake, I'm really tired. I want to go home." I said and he nodded.

"I'll take you to the house." He said.

"No, please, I just need to be alone for a while. You can come over in the morning if you want."

"Renesmee please, just let me come with you. After what happened, I can't just let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know but I just have this fealing that you are walking away from me rite now." I turned around to face him.

"I will _never_ walk away from you. Never." I said and kissed his lips.

I missed his sweet lips. I felt fire through out my body. My legs felt numb and I knew that I would forgive him.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I pulled away from him before things got to wild.

"Jake, I really am tired. I've been worried for so long that I haven't been able to sleep properly."

We walked back to Jacob's house and said goodnight to Billy. Everyone else had gone.

Jake and I took his car and I fell asleep. When we got there, he took me in his strong arms and he carried me over to the couch.

I felt his warm lips on my forehead and I smiled lightly.

"Goodnight Jacob." I said.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm miles away from where you are I,**

**Lay down on the, cold grownd and I,**

**I pray that something picks me up**

**And, sets me down in your**

**Warm arms**

**-Set The Fire To The Third Bar**

**A/N: The thing in italics is Jacobs dream.****Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Review.**

Chapter Tweenty Four Jacob's POV

Nessie was still asleep. I had moved her from the couch to the bed. I was trying to figure out the best apoligy ever even though I knew that Nessie forgave me. She was like Bella in that way. I was watching her sleep silently but then her body shot up and vomit came out of her mouth. I rushed to her side and pulled her hair away from her face. When she finished, she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom and closed the door. I heard her turn on the tap and knew she was probably brushing her teeth.

"Nessie, are you okay?" I asked her as I was walking in the bathroom. She nodded a _yes_ and I let myslef relax.

"I just feel tired thats all." She said after she finished wiping her mouth. She walked over to me and took my hand. I followed her into the room.

After we finished changing the sheets, we decided to watch some T.V but I was only paying attention to Nessie and the way the light from the window hit her hair perfectly. I started playing with a few starnds with my fingers and even though she wasn't lookng at me, I could see her lips curl up at the ends.

"I'm sorry Nessie." I said to her.

"I know Jacob. And I'm sorry I overeacted. I hope you know that I trust you but I just got worried." She said softly.

"I'll never put you through that again." I told her. She took my finger from her hair and started making circles in my palm. It felt so natural.

"I know." She burried her face in my neck and kissed it gently. I pulled her closer to me.

"It just all feels so weird sometimes." She sighed.

"I know. But that's just the way things are. But I don't mind being this. Because if I wasn't, I don't know what would have happened between you and I." She kissed my neck again.

Nessie fell asleep shortly after but I was still thinking about how it would be like if I wasn't a wolf. I knew that I would still be in love with Nessie but it would have taken a lot longer.

I wanted to get some sleep myself but my dreams were not letting me.

_In this dream, I wasn't a wolf and there were no vampires. To some, this might seem like the perfect escape but it creeped me out. _

_I was just standing there (who knows where actually) as I was watching images flash before me. One of Bella and Edward getting married. One of Bella giving birth to Renesmee. One of Nessie growing, and eventually falling in love to some one that was not me. Where was I in here? Was I still mad that Bella was marying Edward? Did I come back? _

_Then an image that broke my heart: one of Nessie and her "lover". She was holding a small baby in her arms. I immediatly started to scream, hoping she would hear but as expected, she didn't. _

_I watched as Nessie lowered her head to smile at her child and then lift her head back up to kiss who-ever-the-fuck he was on the cheek._

_I reached out my hand to the image but it just dissapeared. I felt angry at myself for having this stupid dream. _

_That should be me and it _will_ be me. _

_I started shaking but I knew that I wouldn't change into my wolf form since I wasn't one in this dream (nightmare). _

"Jake wake up." I heard Nessie say as she shoke my lightly.

"Mmmmm..." I replied.

"Jake come on,your scaring me," I lifted up my eyelids to find a worried Nessie over me. "You keep on saying 'She's mine' and it's creepy." I sat up and whiped the sleep from my eyes. I didn't know that I was talking.

"Ya...I was just dreaming."

"About?" Nessie asked with a smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Just about things that I shouldn't be dreaming about." I answered. She left it at that, not bothering me.

We went downstairs to eat something. I really didn't know what time it was but from the looks of it, it might of been around five.

"Jake..." Nessie said after swallowing a spoon full of cereal. We were just to lazy today to make something extravagent.

"Could you take me down to La Puch so I could meet the new wolf that just phazed?" I dropped my spoon in my bowl and looked at her like she was crazy.

"No!"

"Please Jake! Nothing will happen. I just want to get to know new-wolf. I mean, you can't keep us away forerver. Plus, were family now."

"No."

"Fine. Then I'll just go myslef."

"I won't let you."

"Well I mean you can't have it both ways. Either you take me or I go by myslef, something I _will_ be able to do because you wont risk hurting a pregnant woman." A smile started to play on her lips because she knew that she was going to get what she wanted.

"_Fine_." I sighed in defeat and Nessie clapped her hands. She reminded me of a little girl just then.

After eating, we walked through the forest to Sam's house. Everyone would be there including Tony: The new wolf.

Nessie knocked on the door exitedly and a smile appeared on her face when Seth opened the door.

"Hey Ness!" He said and pulled her into a tight hug.

"How are the twins?" He asked when he put her down.

"Fine Seth. I'm glad to see that you look like your doing well also."

"Oh ya..I'm good. Oh hiya Jake, I didn't even see you there." I glared at him.

"Haha."

"Seth, could we come in now?" Nessie asked.

"Oh ya sure." We walked in and the room filled with "hey!" or "yo" from everyone.

After greeting everyone, I asked Sam where Tony was. He said that Tony was in his room so I told Nessie to wait in the hallway while I got him.

I opened the door, not bothering to knock I mean c'mon, it's not like he needs the privacy. I'll know everything eventually.

Tony was pacing slowely around the room but he froze when he heard me clear my throught.

"How are you? Are you okay?" I asked him at once.

"Ya. I'm fine. I'm just a little bit confused that's all." He replied.

I was really worried about him meeting Nessie because some people didn't take "Hey my immprint is half-vampire. Oh and I know that vampires are our worst enemies" easily.

"I promise that all of your questions will be answeared but rite now, I want you to meet someone." I said in a soft voice.

We walked out into the hallway and when he first set eyes on Nessie, I heard his heart-beat speed up as fast as a hummingbirds wings. Nessie just stood there smiling, completely un-aware of what was happening.

Tony's eyes were shining bright and he looked like he just found heaven and as not going to let go.

Before anyone could speak, I pushed him back into the room. I really just wanted to punch him out of his daze. I was going crazy.

"Who was that?" He asked. I was shaking so hard but I controlled myself when I heard Nessie knocking softly on the door.

"That's my soon to be wife, a she's also pregnant with my children _and_ she is also my imprint." I replied in one breath.

"What's imprint?" He asked and I sighed. I really didn't want to explain everything to him rite this minute.

"Look all you need to know rite now is that you need to stay away from her or I will be picking out food from my teeth with your bones." He looked shocked at what I had just said but I really didn't care.

I opened the door and saw Nessie just standing there. I took her hand and we started walking away from Tony.

"What was that all about Jake?" She asked as I pulled her closer to me.

"We are going home. In Vermont so I can marry you rite now So you wil be mine, mine, and all mine." I half-yelled.

"Tell me what happened." She said, trying to pull her hand away from my grasp but failed when I tightened my hand around hers even harder.

"I don't want to." I replied.

She said, "Then I don't want to marry you."

I sighed before we stopped. By now, we had left Sam's house and were probably half way home since we weren't really "walking."

"You know when I brought out Tony," I started. "And he looked like he had a dumb-founded look on his face,"

"Uhu-hu." Nessie said.

"Well that's because he..."

"What Jake! What is so wrong that you can't tell me!" She yelled. I closed my eyes before I told her.

"Um...he imprinted on you." I said those last three words so quietly that even Nessie wasn't a half-vampire, she wouldn't have heard. I re-opened my eyes so that I could look at her expression.

"_Oh_..._kay?_" She bit her lip.

I didn't know what to do. Should I take her back? I mean, she had a rite to be with him also, but she was already mine. _But _I can't choose if she's just mine anymore.

"Do you want me to take you back?" I asked. She looked at me like I just ate my own arm.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Be-because...your his imprin...and...you have a rite to be with him." She stared at me again.

"Not if I don't want to be with him. I don't care if I'm his imprint, you had me first. First come, first serve." I relaxed a little at her words.

"But you might change your mind." I told her.

"But I won't Jacob Black. I want to stay with you. I'll scream it to the heavens if I have to." I smiled slightly at this but I was still pissed.

"I really just want to kill him rite now actually." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"No you can't kill him. What if you were in his position? In fact, I should probably go talk to him rite now-" She stopped when I growled. "Or not."

"Nessie, if he hears your angelic voice, then he will just fall even deeper." I explained to her.

"Fine." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's go home." I said to her and she nodded in responce.

After a few minutes of running, Nessie went straight to the phone and dialed Alice's number. She put it on speaker when Alice picked up.

_"Nessie!"_ I heard Alice squel.

"Hi Alice." Nessie replied.

_"How are things over there? Have you bought anything?"_

"Oh, things are fine."

_"Really, are you lying to me Renesmee Cullen? 'Cause I can hear it in your voice you know." _

"Well nothing interesting...just you know a new wolf imprinting on me." She mummbled that last part but I knew that Alice had heard.

_"Oh Nessie not again!"_

"It's not my fault."

_"Edward is going to freak when he finds out. Why is everyone imprinting on you anyways?" _

"I don't know..."

_"Well I have to go because I'm going hunting with Jasper, Rose and Emmett and if I keep Emmett waiting, I think he might burst." _

"Okay, I love you."

_"Love you too Nessie_." Alice said before hanging up.

Nessie put the phone away and came to sit next to me.

"You don't have to worry Jacob. I'll always pick you."

I guess I kind of know how Edward felt.

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay so I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I would really like it you reviewed because then I know on what to improve on. **

**I think I might just die if I don't get any more reviews. : [**

**So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW!**


End file.
